Una Sinfonía de Sombras y Fuego
by SirDaniSkywatcher304
Summary: Una guerra de sombras está a punto de desatarse en la pacífica metrópolis de Zootopia, y dependerá de los oficiales Judy Hopps, y Nick Wilde decidir quién está de su lado, en una aventura en la que nada es lo que parece. ADVERTENCIA: violencia, sangre, y posibles futuras escenas explícitas, todo moderado pero recomiendo cierta discreción de todos modos, jeje.
1. C I: Sombras al acecho

**Capítulo I: Sombras al acecho**

 **N:(Nick); J:(Judy); L:(Lobato)**

 **Habían pasado ya 5 años desde el caso de los aulladores, y para la pareja de oficiales estrella del ZPD, Nick y Judy habían comenzado hacía un par de años, una nueva etapa en su relación.**

 **Aquel día, lluvioso como siempre en el Distrito Forestal, un león corría frenético por un circuito de puentes, llevaba un pequeño saco entre manos, creía haber huido ya del "peligro" y se dirigía a los teleféricos, cuando de pronto, un sonido eléctrico y el león se quedó parado, tieso como una tabla, con el pelaje erizado y humeante antes de desplomarse en el suelo.**

 **N: Oops, demasiada potencia- dijo mientras enfundaba su shockgun.**

 **J: ¿Tú crees?- con ironía- a la próxima mejor trae un lanzallamas.**

 **N: No me des malas ideas, Zanahorias- sacó su radio- Jefe Bogo, aquí el oficial Wilde, lo tenemos.**

 **-Bien, Rinowits y Osorio van en camino, espérenlos y luego reúnanse con Lobato en la joyería; lleven lo robado para su devolución inmediata.**

 **N: Si jefecito, no hay problema- colgó.**

 **10 minutos después, de camino a la joyería.**

 **N: Bueno Zanahorias, hoy comprobamos que no siempre se es el "rey de la selva" ¿No?**

 **J: Jajaja… trata de no convertirlo en "barbacoa" a la próxima.**

 **N &J: jajjajjajajjaja…**

 **N: Si,… tengo que aprender a calibrar esta cosa- dijo mostrando su shockgun- no es tan fácil de manejar como las antiguas.**

 **J: Tal vez, pero estas tienen un nivel de descarga según sea el objetivo, y la descarga es sin cable.**

 **N: creí que preferías más tu pistola de dardos.**

 **J: Bueno sí, pero…**

 **Se detuvieron justo enfrente de la Joyería Central de Zootopia, ahí los esperaba el oficial Lobato, haciéndole preguntas a uno de los empleados.**

 **-Entonces, eso fue los que pasó- dijo un conejo empleado del lugar al oficial.**

 **L: Mhmm…- dijo el lobo mientras anotaba todo en una libreta y volteaba a ver a los recién llegados- ah, Hopps, Wilde, que bueno que llegaron.**

 **J: Que gusto verte también Lobato.**

 **N: ¿Qué tal Alexander?**

 **L: Como siempre, "señor confianzudo"- dijo con ligero fastidio-… Eeen fin, hay algo en las grabaciones que deberían ver- dijo entregándoles una tablet- voy por un café, no tardo.**

 **N: ¿Me alcanzas uno también?**

 **L: ¿Tú que crees?**

 **N: …- el zorro bajó ligeramente sus orejas antes de mirar interesado las grabaciones de seguridad en la tablet.**

 **En el video, se podía ver como una pequeña explosión destruye los vidrios frontales del local y luego aquel león que habían atrapado, ingresaba y salía con lo robado, pero lo más interesante fue que minutos después, otro mamífero vestido de negro y pasamontañas ingreso al lugar y salió con algo entre manos para luego huir con agilidad escalando las paredes de un edificio contiguo hasta desaparecer.**

 **-Hopps, Hopps, responde- se oyó por la radio.**

 **J: Aquí la oficial Hopps, ¿qué sucede Jefe Bogo?**

 **-¿Ya vieron las grabaciones?- preguntó el búfalo.**

 **J: Afirmativo.**

 **-Bien, porque los necesito en la central ahora mismo, quiero un reporte detallado de los hechos.**

 **J: En seguida, señor.**

 **Al llegar a la central del ZPD, su alegre amigo regordete, Benjamín Garraza, los esperaba como de siempre en la recepción.**

 **-Hey, mi pareja de oficiales favorita, ¿qué tal la persecución?- preguntó el cheetah.**

 **J: Fue un buen ejercicio como siempre. ¿No, Nick?**

 **N: Sí, aunque fue nada como las corridas matutinas que hacemos.**

 **J: Nuestras corridas matutinas no son tan intensas, además tú, zorro flojo te la pasas caminando a lo largo del recorrido.**

 **N: Mi querida Zanahorias, llevamos juntos más de dos años y ¿todavía no te das cuenta de que nadie es tan madrugador como tú?**

 **J: Jeje, ya lo sé ¿no?- dijo con orgullo la coneja- en fin, un gusto como siempre Garraza, pero ahora tenemos que reportarnos con Bogo. Vamos Nick.**

 **N: Después de ti.**

 **Minutos después…**

 **Knock, knock, knock.**

 **-Pasen- dijo el Jefe Bogo.**

 **Coneja y zorro entraron a la oficina, y el búfalo ahí les recibió con su típico semblante serio para luego indicarles que se sentaran, ambos como siempre, se sentaron en la misma silla aprovechando lo grande que era.**

 **-¿Y bien?**

 **J: Bueno, omitiendo la persecución, hemos devuelto todo lo robado por el primer sujeto, identificado como Lunther Básques, hemos revisado el video completo de las cámaras de seguridad y lo inusual que notamos fue el modo en el que Basques entró al lugar.**

 **-¿Y que podría ser lo inusual Hopps?- inquirió Bogo sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.**

 **J: Nick- dijo cediéndole la palabra al cánido.**

 **N: Con gusto- puso unos papeles en el escritorio- según los datos conseguidos por Lobato, se encontraron restos de CRX-8.0, un explosivo de grado militar, que en pequeñas cantidades, puede generar una explosión controlada muy similar a la que muestra el video- tanto Judy como Bogo lo miraban con ligero asombro- Gracias Zoopedia.**

 **-Mmm, eso es correcto, y para evitar alargar el asunto- dijo Bogo- Básques está identificado como un delincuente común y corriente, sin contactos importantes que le consigan dicho explosivo y mucho menos el dinero para costearlo, así que tendremos que seguir investigando.**

 **J: Lo que nos lleva a nuestro "amigo trepa-muros", el segundo sujeto, del que no podemos decir más allá del hecho de que obviamente como muestra el video, es un felino. Aun así tengo la sospecha de que ambos sujetos están relacionados de alguna forma- explico la coneja- y de ser así, talvez podríamos salir de la duda de donde salió el explosivo.**

 **-N: Yo también me estaba preguntando lo mismo, aunque tal vez…**

 **-Un momento Wilde- dijo Bogo poniéndose al habla en la radio- ¿Si? Mmm… ya veo, sí definitivamente enviaré un equipo, gracias por su llamada.**

 **J: ¿Sucede algo, señor?**

 **-Hopps, Wilde, tendremos que dejar esto para después, ahora los necesito en la zona de almacenes abandonados de Plaza Sahara, se han visto a sujetos sospechosos en el lugar.**

 **N &J: Sí señor- ambos se pararon y de dirigieron a la salida.**

 **-Hopps, Wilde**

 **N &J: …- voltearon.**

 **-Código rojo.**

 **Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, solo salieron de la oficina con cara de preocupación. Código rojo, eso no podía ser bueno, pues ello indicaba la necesidad de armas de fuego. Pero tenían sus órdenes, y el Jefe Bogo sabía porque se las había dado; así que se dirigieron a la bodega del recinto y se armaron con chalecos antibalas y armas de corto y medio alcance.**

 **31 minutos después, ya se encontraban en el lugar. Los Almacenes Abandonados de Zootopia en Plaza Sahara eran un lugar gigantesco y solitario, un perfecto y muy concurrido refugio para el bajo mundo de Zootopia.**

 **N: ¿Lista?**

 **J: Sí, supongo,… como sea, vamos allá.**

 **N: No te preocupes Zanahorias, todo saldrá bien- dijo mientras bajaban del auto. Listos para la acción.**

 **Todo estaba inquietantemente tranquilo, Nick y Judy exploraban atentos el lugar, armas en mano. No habían visto nada todavía, pero aun así, el escalofrío que recorría sus cuerpos no les auguraba nada bueno.**

 **J: Nick.**

 **N: Lo sé Judy, yo también tengo un muy mal presentimiento.**

 **Siguieron recorriendo el lugar, cada vez más nerviosos y con la sensación de que eran observados. Por mucho que Nick odiara tener que ir atrás de Judy y no delante de ella para protegerla, Judy había tenido razón al decirle que su gran oído les sería más útil para la ocasión, pues en ese momento, la coneja levantó sus largas orejas al escuchar un pequeño sonido metálico. No es que fuera una experta en el tema pero sus oídos no la engañaban y su buena memoria y experiencia le hicieron recordar el sonido de un arma al quitarle el seguro.**

 **J: ¡Nick, al suelo!- dijo lanzándose hacia el zorro y ambos cayeron al suelo mientras que el horrible sonido del rifle al disparar y el repiqueteo de las balas levantaron una nube de polvo y arena alrededor de ellos.**

 **N: ¡Zanahorias, vamos levántate, corre, corre!- dijo mientras ambos se levantaban y comenzaron a correr como el diablo.**

 **Corrieron hasta lograr cubrirse en una pila de barriles, ya no les importó más, quitaron los seguros y devolvieron el fuego, Nick traía consigo un rifle mp5 y Judy prefirió traer una 9mm, pese a que Nick le dijo que trajera algo más grande, pero la suerte estaba echada y lo único que quedaba por hacer era adaptarse a la situación que tenían.**

 **J: ¡Atención, aquí la oficial Hopps, tenemos un tiroteo en los depósitos abandonados en Plaza Sahara! ¡Envíen refuerzos! ¡Repito! ¡Solicitamos refuerzos!- volvió a guardar su radio.**

 **N: ¡Zanahorias!- dijo mientras recargaba- ¡Hora de cambiar de cobertura!- se dirigió hacia unos barriles de combustible, espera ¡¿combustible?!**

 **J: ¡Wow, espera!- jaló a Nick del chaleco justo antes de que una bala le diera a uno de los barriles.**

 **BOOOOM**

 **N: ¡Uff, gracias!- dijo con el corazón a punto de salirle del pecho.**

 **Entonces, fue cuando los dos notaron que estaban rodeados de barriles de combustible y uno que ya estaba ardiendo; ambos, zorro y coneja casi podían ver su vida parar frente a sus ojos.**

 **N &J: Corre- dijeron ambos y salieron esprintando del lugar, podían sentir el repiqueteo de las balas pisándoles los talones, el almacén el que estaban explotó segundos después en una fulminante explosión que se pudo ver por toda Plaza Sahara si no es desde toda Zootopia.**

 **La onda expansiva fue tal, que destruyó gran parte de los almacenes contiguos y mandó por los aires a la pareja oficiales, que tuvieron la fortuna de que el suelo fuera de arena; algo aturdidos pero vivos, siguieron corriendo ante el reinicio del fuego.**

 **Esta vez decidieron correr hacia el auto de policía en el que vinieron, mientras corrían, rozó a Nick en el hombro y a Judy un par de veces le zumbaron en los oídos, pero al fin lograron llegar al vehículo.**

 **Unos minutos después, llegaron los refuerzos del ZPD, 8 autos de policía y una camioneta blindada de operaciones especiales, pero pronto las balas obligaron a todos a cubrirse en sus vehículos, de las demás ventanas de aquél almacén aparecieron más brillos de arma.**

 **Los siguientes 15 minutos fueron de caótico intercambio de fuego, la ZPD ya tenía a 9 de sus oficiales heridos de bala de brazos o piernas, y la distancia y posición del almacén eliminaban casi toda posibilidad de avanzar.**

 **N: ¡Cielos, ¿es que acaso no se quedan sin balas?!- dijo el zorro, histérico.**

 **J: ¡No lo sé, Nick! ¡Pero si no hacemos algo y pronto, de este vehículo no quedarán ni las tuercas!**

 **L: ¡¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo importante?!- preguntó el lobo, a cubierto tras la puerta de su propio vehículo.**

 **N: ¡Nada importante, Lobato, es solo que…!- Nick no terminó de hablar y se quedó mirando hacia un edificio cercano al lugar.**

 **J &L: ¿Eh?- ambos voltearon a ver lo mismo que el zorro.**

 **Y ahí estaba, una figura ensombrecida, aparentemente un lobo, sosteniendo alguna especie de tubo, en la azotea de aquel edificio.**

 **L: ¡¿Pero qué rayos?!**

 **Lo que aconteció después, dejó sorprendidos a todos los presentes. De aquel tubo salió despedido un brillo enceguecedor, que de un segundo a otro, recorrió toda la distancia entre el edificio y el almacén, dejando una estela de humo a su paso. Cuando impactó contra la estructura.**

 **BOOOOM**

 **El almacén se convirtió en una gigantesca bola de fuego. Todos se quedaron más tiesos y mudos que una tapia.**

 **Hola a todos, Hi everybody, Konichiwa, Dobry den, Ni Hao!**

 **Talvez ya hayan oído de mi tanto por mis historias (que siguen incompletas, Plop) pero creo más por mis reviews; y para los que no, yo soy SirDaniSkywatcher304, y es un placer poder dirigirme ahora a los fans de Zootopia, una película que se ha ganado mi total aprecio, pues es una historia interesantísima, y muy emocionante, de hecho es una de mis favoritas, y hace poco decidí reunir valor, y dejar de ser un simple reviewer y atreverme a hacer un fic. de Zootopia.**

 **Algo que debo advertirles es que soy un fan acérrimo de Zootopia, al igual que de los idiomas (en especial el español, el inglés y el ruso, XD) por lo que tal vez como han notado en este primer capítulo, acostumbro hacer uso del spanglish o de palabras en inglés completas e incluso haré personajes que sean bilingües o de lengua extranjera (inglés, ruso, o cualquier otro), así que yo recomendaría tener abierto el traductor online.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste mi fic. Y no olviden dejar su review. Díganme, que ¿Qué falta? O que cosas podría ponerle a mi fic. No hay malas ideas, si me sirven de ayudan con mi fic.**

 **BYE**


	2. C II: Nuevos Misterios se revelan

**Capítulo II: Nuevos Misterios se revelan**

 **N:(Nick); J:(Judy); L:(Lobato); MH:(McHorn); JB:(Jefe Bogo)**

 **Todo había sido tan rápido, primero el ágil ladrón en la grabación, luego el tiroteo y ahora aquel extraño sujeto que voló el almacén en pedazos, todo estaba muy confuso, pero ellos eran la ZPD, la más influyente y supuestamente mejor preparada entidad de defensa pública de Zootopia Si ellos no pueden ¿Quién?**

 **JB: ¡Hopps, Wilde!- resonó la voz del Jefe Bogo por la radio- ¡¿Dónde están? respondan!**

 **J: Aquí la oficial Hopps, Perdone, hay bastante interferencia en la zona, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, señor?**

 **JB: Los necesito en la central, vengan cuanto puedan.**

 **J: Sí señor- dijo antes de cortar- ¡Nick, vámonos, Bogo nos necesita en el recinto!**

 **N: Judy ¿ya viste esto?- dijo recogiendo una m16.**

 **J: Sí, Nick, lo sé, pero ahora tenemos que irnos.**

 **N: ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?- se dirigió corriendo a la patrulla.**

 **J: Pero yo si te dije que… asshh… olvídalo- fue tras él.**

 **35 minutos después, la agujereada patrulla llegaba a la central. Ambos oficiales bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la oficina de Bogo, ante la mirada extraña de los demás oficiales, pues estaba cubiertos de polvo y ceniza.**

 **JB: ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- inquirió el jefe.**

 **N: Bueno señor, le diré que no es nada fácil conducir con 3 neumáticos pinchados.**

 **JB: Mmm… bien- dio un suspiro-… siéntense- ambos oficiales tomaron asiento- ahora, háblenme de esa arma que vieron allá; porque lo único que los demás me dicen, es que fue algo que nunca habían visto antes.**

 **J: Con todo respeto señor…**

 **JB: Y no se atrevan a decirme lo mismo porque los mandaré a parquímetros el resto del día- dijo con tono severo.**

 **J: …- se quedó callada.**

 **N: Bueno en ese caso, a mí solo me queda decir que tampoco he visto un arma como esa jamás…**

 **JB: ¡Wilde!**

 **N: … ¡pero! Sí he oído de algo así- dijo y esperó una respuesta, pero el búfalo solo se calmó un poco e hizo una seña de que continuara hablando- … dígame señor, ¿usted sabe los que es un lanzacohetes?**

 **JB: … - abrió los ojos en grande-… no insinuarás que… ¿estás seguro Wilde?- preguntó incrédulo.**

 **N: Tan seguro como que soy un zorro, señor; al menos no hay nada que se parezca más a lo que vimos.**

 **J: Ehemm…- la coneja intentó llamar la atención de ambos machos-disculpen caballeros, pero ¿me podrían decir de que rábanos están hablando?- un poco molesta porque la estaban dejado a un lado de la conversación.**

 **JB: Mmm… -Bogo no dijo nada, solo se puso de pie y luego salió de la oficina no sin justo antes decir- será mejor que me acompañen.**

 **N &J: …- se miraron uno al otro y siguieron al búfalo.**

 **Mientras caminaban por los pasillos.**

 **MH: ¡Jefe Bogo!- llamó el rinoceronte.**

 **JB: ¿McHorn? ¿Qué sucede ahora?**

 **MH: Señor, el oficial Lobato ha llamado, informa que ya se ha recogido toda la evidencia del lugar, pero que tardarán un poco más en lo que atienden a los heridos.**

 **JB: Mmm, pues contáctele de nuevo, dile que regrese inmediatamente, lego reúnanse con los oficiales Hopps, Wilde y conmigo en la sala de video n°3.**

 **MH: Sí jefe- dijo y daba un pequeño saludo con la cabeza a la coneja y al zorro.**

 **Media hora después, McHorn y Lobato se dirigían al lugar indicado. Al entrar a la sala de video, ya los esperaban ahí Bogo, Nick y Judy en sus respectivos asientos.**

 **JB: Ya era hora de que llegaran…, cierren bien la puerta y tomen asiento- cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Bogo se paró y se puso en frente de un pequeño panel de control táctil- ahora, lo que voy a mostrarles es sumamente confidencial, no lo hablen con nadie, ni siquiera en la comisaría- dijo con un semblante serio e intimidante- McHorn, Lobato, entramos en modo PSZ.**

 **L &MH: …- ambos oficiales se quedaron perplejos y boquiabiertos- ¡Pero señor, ellos!- dijo refiriéndose a Nick y Judy.**

 **JB: Ellos, formaran parte desde ahora.**

 **J: …- al igual que Nick, Judy no entendía nada, miró a su compañero a los ojos y luego a sus otros colegas y después a Bogo- señor ¿de qué está hablando? ¿Formar parte de qué? ¿Qué es PSZ?**

 **JB: PSZ son las siglas de Policía Secreta de Zootopia.**

 **N &J: …- ambos se quedaron anonadados con tal revelación.**

 **N: Espere, espere, ¿quiere decirnos que hay una policía secreta?- el zorro seguía incrédulo- ¿desde cuándo?**

 **JB: Desde el Caso de los Aulladores- dijo poniendo en pantalla múltiples imágenes de aquel caso, cosa que a la coneja y al zorro le trajeron viejos recuerdos- después de que ustedes 2 cerraran el caso y de que Leonzáles fuera reinstituido como alcalde al no encontrársele culpable del caso, el congreso y él comenzaron un proyecto secreto al que denominaron como Proyecto PSZ- puso las imágenes de los expedientes y las reuniones de dicho proyecto- el objetivo, crear una fuerza operativa capaz de realizar las labores que la ZPD no podía al estar rodeados del ojo y la opinión pública y las mismas leyes que juraron defender. En resumen, una fuerza policiaca que actuara fuera de la ley y a la que se le concedió permisos especiales para realizar todo aquello que en manos de la ZPD, nos habrían dejado una muy mala impresión ante la ciudadanía.**

 **N: …- dejó la impresión por un momento y preguntó-… y dichos actos ¿son?**

 **L: Espionaje industrial y político, la policía secreta puede realizar arrestos a personas que por medio de la justicia legal han salido libres a pesar de haber cometido un crimen, no importa su estatus social ni económico, podemos arrestar y espiar a cualquiera sin la necesidad de una orden o un proceso judicial- luego de eso, el lobo se quedó callado nuevamente.**

 **Ni Nick ni Judy lo podían creer, y en serio ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo es que dicha organización existía desde hace media década que ellos trabajaban en la ZPD y nunca habían tenido ni la más mínima sospecha de su existencia? Fue ahí cuando comprendieron que en lo que se estaban involucrando era algo más allá de todo lo que ellos conocían.**

 **N: Entonces, déjeme ver si entendí, esta, policía secreta, ¿se encarga de hacer el trabajo sucio de la ZPD…?**

 **J: Nick…- notó la agresividad en el tono del zorro.**

 **N: …je, vaya, pero que maldita ironía no cre…**

 **J: ¡Nick!- su voz resonó en toda la habitación, el zorro se quedó mirando sorprendido a su compañera, en todos esos años, él había aprendido de que cuando su compañera le hablaba así, era para hacerle entrar en razón.**

 **N: …- se tranquilizó y bajó sus orejas de zorro, luego- lo siento Zanahorias, me deje llevar- respiró hondo- entonces jefe, hay algo más que quiera compartir con nosotros.**

 **JB: De hecho- hizo caso omiso a lo sucedido hace unos segundos- el simple hecho de haberles contado todo esto da por obvio lo que les estoy proponiendo.**

 **La pareja ya sabía eso, pero no estaban seguros de aceptar, el hacerlo, sería el tener que trabajar por sobre la ley, aunque eso era algo que afectaba más a Judy que a Nick, quién ya había trabajado fuera de la ley antes de volverse policía y lo único malo de aceptar para él sería la probabilidad tener que trabajar en la noche; para la coneja, el aceptar era de por sí toda una contradicción moral y ética y en contra de aquellas ley que ella había jurado con todo su corazón defender.**

 **Ante el silencio de la pareja, el Jefe Bogo decidió hablar.**

 **JB: No se apresuren a tomar una decisión. Tienen hasta mañana, para darme una respuesta- apagó todo el equipo de video- tómense el resto del día, creo que ya han pasado por mucho el día de hoy, hasta entonces- dijo mientas salía de la estancia, seguido por McHorn y Lobato.**

 **2 horas y media después, ambos se encontraban vestidos ya de civiles en una heladería cercana a su apartamento, habían estado ahí un buen rato, pensando en lo mismo que en la comisaría, y luego de pagar la cuenta decidieron regresar a casa.**

 **N: Hey, pelusita.**

 **J: ¿Si?**

 **N: ¿Te parece si vamos a ver a Finnick un rato?**

 **J: Mmm, no veo porque no. Además, he oído que tiene un nuevo negocio.**

 **N: Sí, el décimo noveno que tiene desde que lo conozco- dijo con un suspiro- bueno, vamos allá.**

 **7 minutos después, ambos se encontraban frente a un pequeño local en cuyo cartel de neón decía "Finnick's lock 'n load".**

 **J: Hmm, bueno, al menos va de acuerdo con su explosiva personalidad- dijo impresionada.**

 **N: Me leíste la mente, Zanahorias- con la misma mirada.**

 **Se acercaron a la puerta y tocaron, pues había un letrero de "cerrado". Segundos después, la puerta se abrió de golpe.**

 **-¡¿Quién es?!- el pequeño zorro fénec salió con una escopeta ridículamente más grande que él, pero al ver la cara de susto de la pareja, bajó el arma y dijo- vaya, pero si son "Batfox y Robin", jeje, ya me preguntaba ¿cuándo me visitarían? Ya estaba planeando visitarlos yo.**

 **J: Eres bienvenido a visitarnos cuando quieras, siempre y cuando no traigas esa cosa contigo.**

 **-Jaja, no te prometo nada, preciosa- se adentró en el local de nuevo- vengan pasen, siéntanse como en casa.**

 **N: Je, bueno Judy, tendrás que hacer tu mayor esfuerzo- dijo ante la falta de palabras de la coneja para lo que estaba viendo.**

 **El local de Finnick no era muy grande para ser exactos, pero dentro, se encontraban tantas armas como para equipar a un ejército. Judy no era una experta en armas, pero podría jurar que tan solo en las que colgaban del techo, había 20 modelos y calibres diferentes de armas, y habían muchas más en vitrinas y colgadas en la pared.**

 **Luego de ser bombardeado de preguntas curiosas por la pareja, Finnick se quedó conversando con ellos un buen par de horas. Hasta que Nick y Judy se despidieron del zorro fénec y emprendieron rumbo a casa.**

 **El departamento donde ambos vivían no era grande ni lujoso, pero era un hogar y desde luego era mucho más grande que el puente bajo el que solía vivir Nick o el diminuto apartamento en el que vivía Judy hace 5 años, cuando se conocieron. Vivían en el segundo piso de un edificio de 16 pisos; tenían 1 cocina, 2 baños, 2 habitaciones una suya y otra de huéspedes, un cuartito con computadora y una pequeña biblioteca que armaron ellos.**

 **N: Ah- dijo el zorro con un suspiro- hogar dulce hogar- le dio una sonrisa a su linda conejita.**

 **J: …- no dijo nada solo volteo a devolverle la sonrisa a su zorro.**

 **Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada, saludaron al guardia, subieron las escaleras y entraron. Aún tenían mucho en que pensar por lo que quedaba de la noche.**

 **Hey buddies.**

 **Aquí culmina el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Pronto las cosas se pondrán más interesantes (en especial en el segundo cap. Jejeje)**

 **Por favor, please, dejen sus reviews, su opinión me importa muchisisisísimo y comenten con otros para que también lean mi fic.**

 **Mientras más reviews me dejen será mejor, díganme pliss todo lo que les gustaría que pase en mi fic. O que es lo que debería mejorar.**

 **Finalmente, le agradesco a HughGlass50 por su review pasado, me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia, que espero pueda estar a la altura de tus expectativas, pues tu fic. Zootopia: La Ciudad del Pecado demuestra que eres un gran escritor.**

 **Eeeen fin, spokoy nochi, good night, sayonara. Hasta la próxima.**


	3. C III: Noche caótica pero tranquila

**Capítulo III: Noche caótica pero a la vez tranquila**

 **N:(Nick); J:(Judy)**

 **ADVERTENCIA DE "NICUDY"/LEMON EN ESTE CAPÍTULO, JEJE.**

 **La noche es bella y para vivirla, pero cada quién decide vivirla de un modo distinto.**

 **Este es el caso de una pareja como muy pocas hay en Zootopia, ellos son muy distintos por fuera, pero sus corazones laten como uno solo, ella es una presa y el su depredador natural, pero aun así comparten un mismo lecho, él tiene dientes afilados y ella no tanto, pero sus bocas se buscan como amantes de toda la vida. Antaño, la gente les pudo haber dicho muchas cosas, ya sea para separarlos o demostrarles desprecio; pero ellos se mantuvieron firmes y dijeron que en Zootopia todos pueden lo que sea, y ellos decidieron que un Zorro y una coneja pueden pareja e incluso, marido y mujer. (Si, ya sé, esta parte es poéticamente cursi, jeje, XD)**

 **Y ahí estaban, un año después de su boda, pese a las dudas de los padres de Judy y de aquellos pocos que aun rechazaban a los interespecie, Nick y Judy pudieron unirse en aquel rito tan especial que es el matrimonio. Y ahora ambos estaban echados en su cama, acariciándose y mirándose uno al otro, pero Judy por momentos desviaba la mirada para apreciar aquel anillo con el que Nick, le había propuesto matrimonio hacía ya un poco más de un año. El anillo era de oro rojo, con diminutas incrustaciones de diamante en los bordes y en la parte superior se daba a todo su esplendor un hermoso y reluciente zafiro, además en el anillo estaba grabada la frase: "Semper Fidelis, Semper Simul"**

 **N: Vaya recuerdos esos, ¿No Zanahorias?- dijo, sacando a la coneja de sus pensamientos.**

 **J: Sí- dijo con un suspiro y sonriendo tiernamente a su zorro- el mejor día de mi vida, y la mejor noche también, si tú me entiendes- dijo con voz coqueta y con una risilla, mientras recorría el torso desnudo de Nick con su pata.**

 **N: ¡Zanahorias!- con sorpresa fingida- es mentecilla sucia tuya me sigue sorprendiendo, jeje.**

 **J: ¡Oye, tú bien que gozaste esa noche! ¡La cara de felicidad que pusiste mientras lo hacíamos!**

 **N: Sí, fue un gran día; pero después de tanto tiempo este zorro ya ha olvidado la sensación- dijo dramático, Judy entendió y le siguió la corriente.**

 **J: Ah, ¿sí?- dijo acariciando el pecho de Nick, y poniéndose encima de él- pues tal vez hace falta que te lo recuerde, …Mmm- Nick comenzó a acariciar sus largas orejas- y en el proceso, tal vez te de un "castigo" por ser tan olvidadizo- lo miró con ojos coquetos y entrecerrados y una linda sonrisa, un conjunto que podría seducir al más tranquilo de los machos, pero que siempre estuvo, está y estará reservado únicamente para su Nick.**

 **N: Mmm… ¿castigo, dices?- contestó el zorro ante la propuesta y la visión de su esposa quitando se ya su polo, mientras él comenzó a desabrocharse su pantalón- pues tal vez deba olvidarme más seguido ¿no crees?**

 **N &J: Jajajajaja…**

 **J: Bueno, jeje, no te vayas a acostumbrar tanto porque sino decidiré castigarte de otra forma- dijo mientras terminaba de quitarse su polo y ayudaba a Nick a quitarse su pantalón- pero dejemos eso de lado y continuemos en lo que estábamos- dijo, antes de besarlo apasionadamente.**

 **Minutos después, la ropa de ambos estaba ya esparcida por la cama o tirada en el piso, mientras ambos disfrutaban de un apasionado beso, sus lenguas se encontraron, sus latidos y sus respiraciones se hicieron más rápidas, sus patas recorrían sin pudor la desnudes del otro, hasta que la pata de Nick se aventuró a dar el siguiente paso, rozando suave y deliciosamente la intimidad de Judy.**

 **J: ¡Ah, Nick!- gimió levemente y su intimidad se humedeció aún más, ante esto, Nick comenzó a usas los dedos, primero en índice, luego en medio, después los dos junto, aumentando cada vez más la velocidad y profundidad- ¡Sigue así, aah, sí, así Nick, continua, ah aaah!- 2 tortuosos minutos después- ¡Nick… ah, aaaah… cre… o que vo… aaaaaaaaaaaahh!- tuvo su primer orgasmo de la noche, corriéndose de lleno en la pata del zorro y luego se quedó reposando encima de él, preparándose para el resto de la noche.**

 **N: …- se llevó su pata a la boca y lamió los cálidos fluidos de su hembra- Mmm, Zanahorias, estas como siempre deliciosa- dijo sonriendo pícaramente y con un suave empujón, invirtieron posiciones- es más, creo que podría devorarte ahora mismo, jeje.**

 **J: Mmm, pues espérate un segundo y lo decidimos- intentó alcanzar su I-Paw, pero Nick sujetó su pata.**

 **N: Ya pasó un segundo, ¿tú que decides Pelusita?- dijo con una sonrisa.**

 **J: Torpe zorro- le dio un fugaz beso, cogió su I-Paw, puso una canción y lo volvió a colocar en la mesita.**

 **Del I-Paw de Judy comenzó a sonar la canción "Addicted to you" de Gazelle (o sea Shakira, jeje, XD) (escúchenla si no saben de trata)**

 **N: …- se quedó sin palabras; esta vez, su coneja sí que lo había sorprendido- wow, pero que fue e…- Judy le rodeó el cuello con su brazo y lo atrajo para darle otro profundo y apasionado beso. Fuera lo que fuera que iba a decir, ya no importó, continuaron besándose y acariciándose por casi un minuto, hasta que él sintió la pata de Judy trabajar con suavidad y cada vez más fuerte en su miembro- ¡Ah ¿Porque la prisa Judy?!**

 **J: No la hay- dijo mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre- pero ya que tú "atacaste" primero, solo te estoy devolviendo el favor- aumentó la velocidad, y a juzgar por los gemidos de su amado, era hora de ponerse "seria" y luego lo empujó para volver a quedar sobre él y colocar su miembro en su boca.**

 **N: ¡Aah! O vamos Zanahorias… aah, creo que… puedes hacerlo… mejor- se arrepintió de haber dicho eso; comenzó a sentir la lengua de la coneja trabajando es su miembro mientras ella movía su cabeza de arriba abajo- ah… ah…, eestá bien Judy ¡retiro lo dicho!- ya no podía más.**

 **J: …- siguió su trabajo hasta que sintió un bulto en el miembro de Nick, pero no se detuvo, segundos después, el sabor de su semen invadió por completo su boca, y ella lo saboreo con gusto, tragando hasta la última gota.**

 **N: Y bien,… ¿Qué tal… estuvo?- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.**

 **J: ¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú mismo?- dijo, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, lo besó.**

 **N: ¡No Judy, espera…!- muy tarde-…mmm…- pudo sentir el sabor de su propia semilla-…aaahg… ¡Judy!- puso cara de asqueado; Judy se partía de risa por su reacción- Ah ¿Muy graciosa, no?**

 **J: Sip… ajajajajaja…- Judy paró de reír, cuando Nick nuevamente se puso sobre ella, y la penetró de repente- ¡Aaaaah, aaah, Nick aaaaah!**

 **N: ¿Qué te parece eso, mi tierna conejita?- dijo mientras la embestía más fuerte.**

 **J: ¡Aaaaah… aaah, Nic… ahhh!- el dolor fue intenso pero como siempre el placer que sentía en ese momento, hizo que valiera la pena- ¡Aaaah… aah… ah! Nick- el dolor se comenzó a desvanecer- aah… Nick,… sigue, no te detengas.**

 **N: No planeaba… hacerlo- aceleró el ritmo. 3 minutos después, cambiaron de posición; Judy de puso en 4 y Nick continuó su trabajo por detrás (al mejor estilo del doggy-style, jajaja…)**

 **10 minutos después.**

 **J: ¡Aaaah, Nick… ya voy… aaaaaaaahhh!- levanto su cuerpo y Nick la abrazó mientras besaba su cuello y le acariciaba sus pechos- ¡Ah, ah, ah… aaaaaaaaah!- sintió la calidez de su semilla recorrer su interior mientras tenía su 4to orgasmo de la noche.**

 **Media hora después.**

 **J: Nick.**

 **N: ¿Si?- medio dormido.**

 **J: He estado pensando, tú, ¿vas a aceptar la propuesta?**

 **N: Mmm- se acomodó un poco y dijo- Zanahorias, en mi vida, he hecho muchas cosas, en su mayoría deshonrosas, antes de convertirme en policía, claro- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- y si no fuéramos lo que somos ahora, aceptar aquella propuesta no significaría ningún problema para mí… pero afortunadamente, nos conocimos y ahora somos esposos, no aceptaré si tú no lo haces, ¿lo sabes, no?**

 **J: Por supuesto que lo sé. Pero…**

 **N: Escucha Judy- la miró a los ojos y acarició su mejilla- sé que esta no es una decisión fácil para ti- besó su frente- pero tal vez sea necesaria, míralo de esta forma, si hubiéramos tenido una policía secreta durante el Caso de los Aulladores, probablemente todos aquellos mamíferos no hubieran tenido que pasar por lo que pasaron.**

 **J: Pero, de haber sido así, nuestros caminos hubieran sido distintos- el tan solo pensar en eso la puso un poco triste y abrazó fuerte a Nick-…**

 **N: Ya, ya, tranquila Judy- dijo con suavidad y correspondió el abrazo- además…- secó una lágrima de la mejilla de la coneja y le dio un tierno beso- no estoy arrepentido de nada de lo que vivimos, te amo,… te amo y ni que la muerte nos separe- dijo, repitiendo sus votos- ¿Recuerdas?**

 **J: Como si hubiera sido ayer…- sonrió aún más y lo abrazo de nuevo-… yo también te amo- susurró en su oído.**

 **N: Ay, que coneja tan sentimental, ven aquí- dijo antes de darle un beso lleno de pasión.**

 **10 minutos después.**

 **J: Nick.**

 **N: Mmhmm…- abrió un solo ojo para mirar a la coneja.**

 **J: Ya tomé una decisión… mañana, tú y yo nos uniremos a la PSZ… si tú estás de acuerdo.**

 **N: Hasta el fin del mundo, Zanahorias, tú vas, y yo estaré contigo.**

 **J: Tú sí que eres un romántico, Nick Wilde- se acurrucó al lado de su zorro.**

 **N: Y aún así, tú sabes que me amas- dijo quedándose dormido.**

 **J: Sí, lo sé- le dio un beso en la nuca y cayó bien dormida por el resto de aquella noche tan, "serena".**

 **Hola, Hi everybody!**

 **Uuf! Al fin logré terminar este capítulo, Yeeeeeeh!**

 **Jajajajaja, Bueno, bueno, para empezar debo admitir que este cap. fue especialmente difícil de crear, pues es la primera vez que hago un LEMON en uno de mis Fanfics, jeje.**

 **Disculpen si les paree muy exagerado el LEMON o si tuvo alguna falla la trama, pero hey, no se desanimen, ya habrá otro capítulos con LEMON más adelante, así que dejen sus reviews para hacerme saber qué es lo que faltó o falló en este cap.**

 **Y finalmente, para los amantes de la acción, les tengo buenas noticias, mientras creaba este cap. se me vino un BOOM de nuevas ideas, varias de las cuales estaré pasmando en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, espero que mi historia esté siendo de su agrado y gracias a todo los que le dieron "like" y/o publicaron sus reviews.**

 **Ciao, arrivedeici, namasté.**


	4. C IV: Primera Noche

**Capítulo IV: Primera Noche**

 **N:(Nick); J:(Judy); JB:(Jefe Bogo); L:(Lobato); K:(Karuzho)(OC); E:(Elys)(OC)**

 **Los rayos de sol anunciaban otra brillante mañana en la gran Zootopia, todos los mamíferos de la ciudad con la excepción de los que trabajaban de noche, aún dormían plácidamente, bueno, casi todos, pues como todos los días a las 5:10 am el único sonido que se escuchaba en aquella parte de la ciudad era el del trote matutino de una coneja y un zorro, aunque muy al pesar de este últimos, le había tomado un gran esfuerzo y tiempo lograr acostumbrarse al ritmo y rutina de su amiga, confidente y esposa coneja.**

 **N: Wow, Judy, he, heee… ha ¡Judy!- dijo llamando la atención de la coneja, quien se detuvo a verlo- Hee, he… hay que hacer una pausa, ¿Quieres? Heee…- dijo al borde del desmayo.**

 **J: Oh vamos Nick ¿qué pasa?- dijo sin dejar de mover sus pies- apenas vamos 14 cuadras.**

 **N: Yo ya estaba cansado en la 9na cuadra, heeee… hee, ¿Cuántas eran recuérdame?**

 **J: Umm, 25 en ida y vuelta a casa- dijo con simpleza- vamos.**

 **N: …- Nick trago en grande ante las palabras de Judy, pero se forzó a seguir corriendo-… Judy… dime algo… ¿Cómo rayos,… ese corazoncito… tuyo… puede soportar… tanto… cárdio?**

 **J: Fácil, yo no abro mi linda boquita para quejarme cada 5 metros- le acarició el hocico y le jaló del cuello para que se agachara y darle un beso rápido, todo eso mientras seguían corriendo- y me enfoco en trotar, vamos, sé que puedes- se adelantó.**

 **N: Zanahorias, algún día… me vas a dar un infarto- siguió a la coneja.**

 **1 hora después, la coneja y un casi "muerto" zorro regresaron a su apartamento, descansaron 15 minutos para recobrar energías, luego se dieron una larga ducha para luego desayunar a las 7:10 am.**

 **7:25 am, 5 minutos antes de la hora de entrada límite de la ZPD, un Lamborghini Ego (en realidad es "Lamborghini Egoísta" pero este es mi fic. así que, LOL, jeje) llegaba al estacionamiento del recinto, tras apagarse el motor, el cristal que cubría la cabina se hizo para adelante y del auto salieron un zorro y una coneja en uniforme policial y ante la aún asombrada mirada de algunos de sus colegas presentes, el zorro presionó un botón del llavero para activar la alarma y cerrar la cabina del auto.**

 **J: Rápido Nick, llegaremos tarde, y no sé tú, pero yo no quiero ir a registros hoy día y menos a parquímetros- dijo mientras jalaba ligeramente del brazo al zorro.**

 **N: Cálmate Zanahorias- dijo tranquilo- estamos temprano por 4 minutos- dijo mirando su reloj.**

 **J: Y estaríamos aún más temprano si a cierto zorrito no se le hubiera antojado ir hasta Tundra Town solo para comprar un café- dijo un poco desesperada con el lento caminar del zorro.**

 **N: Hey, no es mi culpa que el Starfurs del centro de la ciudad estuviera cerrado- dijo mientras daba otro sorbo a su vaso de café jumbo- y tú sabes que solo Starfurs vende de estos.**

 **J: Si que eres único- dijo con una sonrisa.**

 **N: Y es por eso me amas.**

 **J: Y por mucho más Nicky- dijo antes de darle un beso y los dos siguieron su camino.**

 **Una vez adentro del recinto, saludaron a Garraza en la recepción y se dirigieron al salón de conferencias.**

 **JB: ¡Muy bien, muy bien, SILENCIO!- el búfalo entró al lugar con su típico semblante malhumorado, y durante un momento, se quedó mirando al zorro y a la coneja para luego continuar- bien, empecemos entonces…- y así poco a poco se fueron asignando las tareas del día, hasta que solo quedaron Judy y Nick- Hopps, Wilde, oficina, ya.**

 **En la oficina de Bogo…**

 **JB: ¿Y bien?**

 **N &J: …- aunque lo dudaron por un momento, ambos respondieron- aceptamos.**

 **JB: …- no dijo nada más solo mostró una ligera y muy inusual sonrisa antes de asentir con la cabeza a Lobato, quien todo este tiempo estuvo esperando desde el marco la puerta cerrada de la oficina.**

 **N &J: …-voltearon a ver y el lobo tras ellos les pasó una almohadilla con dos placas idénticas a las de la ZPD solo que plateadas con negro, y las siglas PSZ grabadas.**

 **L: Bienvenidos a la Policía Secreta- dijo también con una pequeña pero solemne sonrisa.**

 **Esa misma noche, una furgoneta blindada negra se detuvo frente a la casa nuestra pareja de oficiales.**

 **J: Nick, ya llegaron.**

 **N: (bostezo)… aaah, ookey- dijo el zorro mientras se liberaba de su pereza de trabajar por las noches.**

 **5 minutos después…**

 **Ambos oficiales salían de su hogar, ya vestidos con un uniforme completamente negro en lugar del tradicional de color azul, con sus shockguns al cinturón, y sus nuevas placas. Se aproximaron a la furgoneta y tocaron.**

 **Segundos después, un Dóberman les abrió la puerta del vehículo.**

 **K: Están tarde- habló el perro con voz fría y áspera- vengan, es hora de trabajar, no me hagan perder el tiempo.**

 **N &J: …- se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos por aquella "bienvenida", pero no se quedaron a esperar que hablara de nuevo, subieron a la furgoneta y cerraron la puerta.**

 **Por dentro, el vehículo era mucho más espacioso de lo que aparentaba, allí se encontraban aquel dóberman, una guepardo y lobato, quién les dio un ligero saludo con su pata.**

 **K: Muy bien novatos, atención- habló el perro- yo soy el oficial Karuzho, comandante de la Policía Secreta de Zootopia, pero se referirán a mí como comandante Karuzho o señor, antes de continuar, quiero que sepan que no me importa quienes sean ustedes en la ZPD, porque aquí, ustedes son solo novatos, ¿entendido?**

 **N &J: …- si bien su nuevo oficial al mando no se veía muy ameno, de otra no les quedaba- sí señor.**

 **K: Bien, tengo entendido que ya conocen al oficial Lobato, él será su teniente; ella es la subcomandante oficial Elys- dijo señalando a la guepardo- ella es la segunda al mando y ella tal vez les dé segundas oportunidades por algún fallo, pero les advierto, yo no, así que me hacen las cosas bien, o les prometo, les haré la vida imposible. Eso es todo- comenzó a preparar su equipo.**

 **Si bien habían conocido antes a mamíferos irritantes, aquél dóberman se había ganado el puesto 1#. Ni a Nick ni a Judy le simpatizaron en absoluto las palabras finales de su nuevo comandante. No obstante, no dejaba de ser su superior ahora, así que más les convenía seguir órdenes.**

 **El resto del trayecto fue más tranquilo, cuando la furgoneta paro, todos bajaron por orden de rangos. Nick reconoció ese lugar al instante.**

 **K: Muy bien aquí comienza nuestra patrulla- sacó una tablet- nos dividiremos en 3 grupos, Elys, tu irás con Hopps, enséñale un poco de nuestro trabajo- la guepardo asintió- Lobato, con Wilde, mismas órdenes. Yo exploraré la avenida más larga, Elys y Hopps, por el puente, Lobato y Wilde, por esos callejones. Nuestro objetivo es un mapache joven de estatura mediana- dijo mostrando la tablet- se le vio en contacto con un posible objetivo que desconocemos por ahora, encuéntrenlo y captúrenlo, ¿Entendido?**

 **N &J&L&E: sí señor- respondieron al unísono.**

 **K: Vayan entonces- todos tomaron sus respectivos caminos- y Wilde- llamó la atención del zorro- trata de no ponerte melancólico con este lugar- dijo con una voz que Nick podría jurar que fue de burla.**

 **N: …- no dijo nada más que soltar un ligero gruñido.**

 **Minutos después…**

 **JUDY PV…**

 **E: Hey Hopps- con voz suave.**

 **J: ¿Sí?**

 **E: ¿Sabes porque a tu amigo le molesto lo que dijo Karuzho?**

 **J: ¿No lo sabes?**

 **E: No sé ni siquiera a que se refería el comandante- dijo encogiendo los hombros, mientras ambas estaban pasando por el puente.**

 **J: Mmm, veras, antes de ser policía, Nick, solía vivir bajo este puente.**

 **E: Ok, de eso definitivamente no tenía idea- con ligera impresión.**

 **J: Ven, mira esto.**

 **E: …- sabía que tenían una misión, pero incluso para una experimentada oficial como ella, la curiosidad le ganó, y siguió Judy por debajo del puente.**

 **Allí, todo el lugar se encontraba tal y como lo habían dejado hace años, una silla reclinable muy gastada, una vieja mesita con una radio encima, y un montón de chatarra, por todas partes.**

 **E: ¿Aquí vivía?- pregunto la guepardo con un poco de incredulidad.**

 **J: Mhmm.**

 **E: ¿Y cómo paso de esto a vivir en esa casa de ahora?**

 **J: Te sorprendería saberlo.**

 **E: Je, apuesto a que sí- sonrió ligeramente- pero ahora, a seguir con lo que vinimos a hacer.**

 **J: Como digas- se fueron del lugar y siguieron su camino- pero solo para que lo sepas, no es mi amigo.**

 **E: ¿A no? Entonces que…**

 **J: Es mi esposo- dio una amplia sonrisa.**

 **E: … … … ¿Qué?- abrió los ojos como platos.**

 **J: Mira- sacó su anillo de matrimonio, que para el trabajo, siempre lo usaba en una cadenita, también de oro.**

 **E: Impresionante, e inesperado debo decir.**

 **J: Lo tomaré como un cumplido.**

 **E: Lo fue.**

 **NICK PV...**

 **El zorro y el lobo recorrían a paso lento los callejones del área, el lugar entero era un laberinto, pero la vida que Nick tuvo en aquel lugar le dio conocimiento de cada esquina. Pero, en ese momento, lo único que se podía escuchar eran los gruñidos del zorro.**

 **L: Wilde, ¿puedes calmarte de una buena vez?**

 **N: Lo dijo al propósito- dijo entre gruñidos de frustración.**

 **L: Desde luego que lo hizo al propósito- dijo mientras revisaba una esquina y luego pasó a otra- ¿no viste como te miraba durante el camino?**

 **N: Creo que…**

 **L: ¿Crees?**

 **N: Mmm… estoy seguro que nos odia a ambos, pero no sé el por qué.**

 **L: No los odia a ambos, solo a ti.**

 **N: ¿A mí?**

 **L: Mhmm.**

 **N: ¿Y yo que rayos le hice?**

 **L: Cuando tú solías ser estafador, y la PSZ no existía aún, enviaron a Karuzho a buscarte y arrestarte, le tocaba turno nocturno, así que…**

 **N: No puede ser, es él de verdad.**

 **L: Sip, fue a buscarte y de alguna manera dejaste al mejor oficial del recinto 9# de Zootopia colgado de un tendedero en Tundra Town.**

 **N: Si ya lo recuerdo, ja, así que es por eso- sonrió levemente.**

 **L: Oh, nada de eso, la razón por la que te odia es porque a pesar de tus antecedentes, fuiste aceptado en la ZPD- dijo con tranquilidad- y también porque eres un zorro.**

 **N: Hey.**

 **L: No me mires a mí, tu problema es con él, Wilde.**

 **N: Mmm…**

 **JUDY PV…**

 **E: ¿vez algo?**

 **J: No, aún nada.**

 **E: Ven, vamos a cambiar de dirección, tal vez…**

 **-¡No me atraparán!- grito un mapache desde el balcón de una casa abandonada, justo antes de asomarse con una pistola y empezar a disparar.**

 **E: ¡Cúbrete!**

 **J: …- se cubrió tras un murillo de piedra y las balas comenzaron a rebotar por todas partes- ¡rábanos! ¡Como odio los tiroteos!**

 **E: Sí, y es por eso que tenemos estas- dijo mientras ambas hembras sacaban sus 9mm y devolvieron el fuego.**

… … …

… … …

 **El fuego continuó durante unos minutos más, el mapache ya había usado dos cargadores, cuando de pronto se le acabó el tercero; soltando una maldición, arrojó el arma por el balcón e intento cubrirse pero Elys le acertó un tiro en el hombro izquierdo, segundos después Judy le acertó en la pata derecha.**

 **-¡Aaah, puta mierda!- logró ocultarse en la casa de nuevo, mientras gritaba y maldecía de dolor.**

 **E: Vamos, que no escape.**

 **J: Voy detrás de ti, Elys.**

 **Se acercaron a la puesta y estaban a punto de irrumpir, cuando la puerta de la cochera salió volando, y su sospechoso con otro mapache, que conducía, escaparan en un auto oxidado, Elys apunto con su arma y las últimas 4 balas del cargador, dando de lleno al parabrisas, la ventana trasera y el neumático trasero derecho.**

 **E: Karuzho, el sospechoso y otro mapache escapan en un auto oxidado color turquesa, cambio- dijo la guepardo por la radio.**

 **K: Recibido, los interceptaré.**

 **El auto conducía tan rápido como sus 3 ruedas buenas le permitían, pero ninguno de sus 2 ocupantes tenía idea de lo que les aguardaba más adelante.**

 **-¡Más rápido!- gritó el mapache herido mientras trataba de bloquear las heridas.**

 **-¡Es un Miawsubishi, no un Ferrari! ¿Qué esperabas?**

 **-¡Cuidado!**

 **Delante de ellos, estaba parado un dóberman con pistola en mano. Karuzho con tranquilidad, levanto su arma y asestó un tiro perfecto a la cabeza del conductor. El auto se desvió y terminó por estrellarse contra una pared.**

 **Minutos más tarde, Elys y Judy, acompañadas de Lobato y Nick, llegaron al lugar y encontraron al dóberman propinándole golpes al mapache contra una pared.**

 **K: No lo diré de nuevo… ¡¿Dónde… (golpe)… está…(golpe)… tu…(golpe)… contacto?!**

 **-… - el mapache escupió sangre- por…favor… ya no más… por favor…**

 **K: ¿Qué acaso estas sordo?- siguió con los golpes.**

… … …

 **N: Eeeem, ¿no crees que ya tuvo suficiente?**

 **L: Tal vez, pero, te aseguro que no quieres decirle eso mientras está enojado.**

 **J: No puedo ver- dijo la coneja, tapándose los ojos con una de sus orejas, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.**

 **Un minuto después…**

 **El mapache tenía los ojos morados y había perdido varios dientes.**

 **-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Hablaré!- dijo justo antes de que Karuzho le pudiera dar otro golpe.**

 **K: Te escucho.**

 **-Okey, el sujeto al que buscan es u…**

 **Se oyó un estruendoso disparo y el mapache un gran agujero de bala entre ceja y ceja, antes de desplomarse al suelo.**

 **Todos se pusieron en cubierto en el primer lugar que encontraron y en el tejado de una casa distante, Nick y Lobato, con su visión nocturna, avistaron la figura esbelta de un mamífero sosteniendo un sniper. Segundos después, la figura, desapareció tras el tejado, y Ambos oficiales les informaron a sus compañeros de lo que vieron.**

 **La bala había sido un tiro espectacular, había pasado a tan solo un par de centímetros del cuello del comandante.**

 **Sea lo que sea que iba a revelar el mapache, se lo había llevado al más allá con él mismo.**

 **Media hora después de que llegaran refuerzos de la ZPD a sondear la zona, el equipo se retiró, nadie dijo nada, tan solo dejaron a la coneja y al zorro en su casa.**

 **Ambos estaban tan cansados, que sin nada previo, se fueron a dormir aún vestidos.**

 **Había sido una noche agotadora, sin embargo el agotamiento no era tanto por lo físico, sino por la presión de su nueva responsabilidad, aunque tal vez, al menos para Judy, las cosas no habían ido del todo tensas, había hecho una nueva amiga, aunque de todos modos estaba muy cansada como para pensar en ello.**

 **J: Mañana será un nuevo día…- se dijo en un último suspiro antes de quedar profundamente dormida…**

 **Dobry den, everybody!**

 **Rayos, ni yo mismo me puedo creer que tarde tanto en publicar, tal vez yo todavía no me lo pueda perdonar, pero sé que ustedes misericordiosos lectores lo harán ¿verdad?**

 **Eeeen fin, ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué les parecieron mis novos OC? Me costó bastante definir su personalidad, especialmente la de Karuzho el dóberman debo decir, sé que a muchos no les va a caer bien este OC, pero mi intención es que él fuera una especie de personaje bueno/malo, me centre en la personalidad del Jefe Bogo y la exageré terriblemente con este OC.**

 **Bueno para evitar ser repetitivo con esto, solo tengo que decirles que, gracias a todos por los que han mantenido sus esperanzas en mi Fanfic, sigan atentos que esta historia continuará en cualquier momento, gracias.**


	5. C V: Unknowed

**Capítulo V: Unknowed**

 **L:(Lobo); K:(Kanguro); D:(Dóberman)**

 **En algún lugar, en las afueras de Zootopia, una canguro se movilizaba a grandes saltos y largas zancadas hacia dos edificios abandonados, el primero era un edificio de ladrillo a medio construir y el otro era un enorme almacén con el techo derruido y un gran portón metálico oxidado.**

 **La marsupial trepo por los orificios en las paredes del edificio y en la azotea se encontró con un dóberman sentado en un rincón, escribiendo en una laptop en su regazo y una mochila al lado.**

 **D: ¿Y bien?- preguntó sin dejar de escribir- ¿Cómo fue todo?**

 **K: El mapache ahora duerme con los peces- respondió mientras descolgaba su sniper de la espalda y pulía el largo del cañón con un trapo.**

 **D: ¿Dijo algo?**

 **K: Lo maté antes de que dijera un solo nombre- desenganchó el cartucho y repuso la bala que había gastado- el tiro fue mucho más sencillo de lo que creí- recolocó el cartucho y quito el seguro- por cierto, vi a tu hermano.**

 **D: ¿Cómo está?**

 **K: De mal humor.**

 **D: Dime algo nuevo- sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla.**

 **K: Los Wilde ahora trabajan con ellos.**

 **D: …- la miró sorprendido- Oh, bien, bien…**

 **K: ¿Y cómo está la cosa?- miró con curiosidad a la pantalla de la laptop.**

 **D: ¿Por qué no lo ves tú misma?- le pasó una tablet con imagen en vivo y directo de una cámara.**

 **K: ¿Está todo listo por ahí?- habló presionando el ícono del micrófono.**

 **L: Podría preguntarte lo mismo.**

 **K: Esta hecho.**

 **L: Buen trabajo- Dijo el lobo, al lado de la puerta trasera del almacén- Atención a todos, prepárense para la incursión una vez yo haya terminado la fase 1.**

 **-Entendido- la voz de varios otros animales resonó por el comunicador.**

 **Mientras en el interior del almacén varios otros mamíferos se reunían, todos portaban smoking, la mayoría eran depredadores, leones, tigres, panteras, entre otros. Las únicas presas en el lugar eran unos cuantos conejos con expresión apagada, llevaban bandejas con licor de aquí para allá. Todos los depredadores llevaban una pistola en la cintura, y había unos cuantos que portaban rifles de asalto que vigilaban desde las pasarelas en lo alto del techo.**

 **-Bueno caballeros, qué más puedo decir…- dijo un tigre de bengala, llamando la atención de todos.**

 **Mientras en lo alto del techo, el lobo torcía el cuello de uno de los guardias mientras le disparaba al otro con una 9mm con silenciador. Luego procedió a encargarse resto de los guardias de las pasarelas.**

 **-Gracias por asistir a esta reunión…- continuó hablando el tigre, mientras, en las pasarelas, el lobo terminó de estrangular al último guardia- el trato ha sido cerrado, y toda Zootopia se arrodillará ante vosotros en cuestión de dí…**

 **Un doble disparo al techo alertó a los presentes y todos los camareros presas se escondieron asustados en tras una pila de sacos de arena. De entre un muro de cajas, salió el mismo lobo con pistola en mano mientras guardaba el silenciador en el bolsillo.**

 **L: Yo no lo creo- el tigre saco su arma pero él la voló de su mano con un disparo- esta reunión ha culminado caballeros.**

 **-Ah, eres ttt...tú- dijo nervioso el tigre de bengala- cc…caballeros, ya saben qué hacer.**

 **Todos los invitados sacaron sus pistolas y apuntaron; el lobo con tranquilidad dio un silbido, y de pronto, una lluvia de balas atravesó la puerta frontal.**

 **Las balas volaban por doquier, mientras todos corrían despavoridos por el lugar, buscando cobertura de aquellos proyectiles calibre 50, pero cada vez que alguien era alcanzado, la bala continuaba su camino hasta impactar con alguien más.**

 **Minutos después, que el infierno cesó, y todos los invitados a aquella reunión yacían en el suelo sobre crecientes charcos de sangre. Los conejos camareros yacían todos acurrucados tras aquellos sacos de arena, aterrorizados y con el corazón a 100, pero vivos.**

 **El almacén entero tenía más agujeros que queso en madriguera.**

 **-Maldito bastardo- el tigre de bengala salió del sitio en donde se había escondido de las balas e intento correr a la salida, pero fue noqueado por el puño y brazo metálicos del lobo.**

 **L: Вы говорите много, вы знаете?- dijo mientras jalaba al tigre por los pies.**

 **5 minutos después, el tigre despertó amarrado a una silla en el mismo almacén, se desesperó mirando a todos lados, el nudo estaba muy fuerte, incluso como para que un tigre lo rompiera, de pronto, sintió como una mano de metal frío lo agarraba de cuello contra la pared.**

 **Aquel brazo, era una extremidad derecha, totalmente metálica y reluciente, con una estrella roja con borde dorado casi a la altura del hombro, y una calavera dorada en el centro.**

 **El tigre estaba desesperado por la falta de aire, pero desvió la mirada solo para encontrarse con el rostro del lobo a quién pertenecía aquel brazo.**

 **L: Ahora, no hagamos esto más difícil, dime lo que quiero saber…**

 **-¡Aaaaaa…!- los gritos agonizantes del felino resonaron hasta las afueras del almacén…**

 **CHAN… CHAN… CHAAAAAAN…**

 **Hey there.**

 **Hola de novo amables lectores, ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Bueno, para empezar, sé que tal vez este cap. los haya dejado un tanto confundidos, sobre todo porque como habrán notado, no he hecho mención del nombre de ninguno de mis OC, pero descuiden, esto se aclarará en capítulos futuros.**

 **Por cierto, estoy seguro, que muchos ya habrán adivinado de donde saque la idea para mi OC lobo, ¿Que les ha parecido la idea? Denme sus reviews por favorcito, jejejejjejeje.**


	6. C VI: Mañana tardía y nuevos hallazgos

**Capítulo VI: Mañana tardía y nuevos hallazgos**

 **N:(Nick); J:(Judy); JB:(Jefe Bogo); L:(Lobato); R:(Rinowits); C:(Colmillar), K:(Karuzho), D:(Delgato), MH:(McHorn)**

 **ATENCIÓN, ESTO OCURRE DESPUÉS DE LOS SUCESOS OCURRIDOS EN EL CAPÍTULO 4, QUE LO DISFRUTEN…**

 **A la mañana siguiente, el sol se encontraba radiante como siempre sobre la gran metrópolis animal, pero aquella mañana, las calles habían extrañado a aquel zorro y aquella coneja que en ese momento se encontraban cómodamente dormidos en su cama, bueno, al menos Judy si dormía cómoda, pues se había dormido al revés con un pie en la almohada y el otro sobre el hocico de su esposo.**

 **J: Mmmm…- empezaba a despertar lentamente, cuando hecho un vistazo a su reloj despertador, abrió los ojos de golpe, eran las 7:30- dulces galletas con queso… ¡Niiiick!- grito y sin darse cuenta, propino una patada al zorro despertándolo de golpe (LITERALMENTE, JAJA, XD)**

 **N: Ah!- soltó un alarido por el golpe en el hocico y exclamó- ¡Zanahorias, aah… ¿qu…qu…que pasa?!**

 **J: ¡Nick, despierta, llegaremos tarde!- dijo mientras saltaba de la cama y comenzaba a desvestirse.**

 **N: …- miró la hora y se sorprendió también pero luego comentó- Ay Pelusita, ¿no podemos faltar hoy?- dijo mientras observaba como la coneja ingresaba al baño.**

 **J: …- no dijo nada por unos instantes hasta que- ¡Nick, quítate la ropa y ven aquí o la próxima vez que tomes un baño será en una pileta de Tundratown!- dijo amenazante.**

 **N: …-bajo las orejas y comenzó desvestirse.**

 **Los siguientes 15 minutos fueron los más rápidos de sus vidas. Se bañaron, vistieron, desayunaron y arrancaron en el auto de Nick directo a la estación.**

 **Nick aprovecho la prisa que llevaban para tomar un desvío hacia el nuevo puente/carretera de Zootopia, un circuito de puentes automovilísticos sin cruces peatonales y con un bajo indicador de reducción de velocidad. Al ascender a dicha vía, Nick con una sonrisa pícara abrió las ventanas y estas se elevaron hacia arriba, plácidamente pisó el acelerador y en menos de 5 segundos, el velocímetro indicaba unos impresionantes 150 km/h.**

 **J: …- la coneja se quedó mirando hacia adelante con una expresión de shock- ¡Niiiiiiiiiick, bájaaaale!**

 **N: …- no dijo nada, pues estaba igual de conmocionado que Judy, solo le quedó sonreír para sus adentros por estarse cobrando la patada casual de la mañana (UNA INOFENSIVA BROMITA PESADA, JEJEJEJEJE…)**

 **Siguió conduciendo alta velocidad por un par de minutos, los demás conductores solo podían apreciar el auto por unos segundos antes de que los rebasara como todo un relámpago ante la impresión de todos.**

 **J: …- No decía nada, solo se limitaba a confiar en las habilidades de manejo del zorro mientras ella se cubría el rostro con sus largas orejas.**

 **N: …- mientras conducía, no dejaba de reírse para sus adentros, pero pronto decidió que ya había sido suficiente, y gradualmente comenzó a desacelerar, la aguja, que ya estaba por los 189km/h, comenzó a bajar…**

… **180, 150, 130, 90, 80… mantuvo los 80km/h durante unos instantes y antes de siquiera notarlo, redujo más la velocidad y ya habían llegado al recinto.**

 **Se estacionaron y bajaron del auto.**

 **N: Wow, la propaganda era más honesta de lo que creí- dijo mientras cerraba bajaba la puerta y ventanas- gran estabilidad y una maniobrabilidad de maravilla.**

 **Lo siguiente con lo que Nick se topó fue con la mirada asesina de su esposa coneja, cuyo pelaje de la cabeza no podía estar más erizado. El zorro le dio la mirada más cariñosa y socarrona que podría dar en ese momento.**

 **J: Torpe zorro, ¡lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad?!**

 **N: Madame, yo no sé de qué está hablando- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.**

 **J: Mmmm…- iba a decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo cuando se fijó en la hora, su expresión de furia se tornó en una de preocupación.**

 **Eran las 7:55 am, Judy jamás había llegado tan tarde, de hecho, jamás había llegado tarde al trabajo, pero ahí estaba, entrando a la estación con las orejas caídas y una expresión deprimente. A su lado, Nick habría querido decir algún comentario inteligente para hacerla sentir mejor pero sabía muy bien que en momento como ese, era mejor que las cosas siguieran el curso.**

 **Saludaron a Garraza en la recepción y luego a la sala de juntas pero para su sorpresa, todos sus compañeros oficiales ya salían del lugar con sus respectivas asignaciones del día, algunos de ellos los miraban con sorpresa, dos de ellos, Rinowits y Lobato, para ser exactos, les dieron una amena y comprensiva sonrisa, pero la mayoría de los oficiales ni siquiera se percataron de la coneja y el zorro, mantenían fija su mirada en sus respectivos archivos asignados con una concentración sobrenatural (YA PRONTO VERÁN PORQUE, CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN)**

 **JB: ¡Hopps, Wilde!- exclamó el búfalo, mientras salía por la puerta del salón- oficina, ahora- dijo tranquilo, lléndose por el pasillo.**

 **J: Dulces galletas con queso…- caminó lenta y decaídamente en la misma dirección, seguida de cerca por Nick.**

 **N: Anímate, no puede ser tan malo.**

 **3 minutos, después, se encontraban ambos sentados en la oficina de Bogo, todo estaba en silencio absoluto Judy seguía con las orejas gachas sin poder decir nada, y Nick parecía a punto de romper el silencio cuando…**

 **JB: Wilde, antes de que digas algo, permíteme aliviar la conciencia de Hopps- dijo tranquilo, con una mirada más comprensiva- no se preocupen por esta tardanza, digamos que estaba un tanto anticipada, ¿acaso creen que son los primeros oficiales que llegan tarde al día siguiente de su iniciación en la PSZ?**

 **J: Entonces señor ¿esto…?**

 **JB: No, Hopps, esto no quedará en tu historial, sigues teniendo el record de puntualidad.**

 **N: …- si iba a decir algo, decidió no hacerlo, sólo se quedó contemplando como por arte de magia, la cara de preocupación de Judy se transformaba en una de alivio y alegría. Él también sonrió.**

 **JB: ¿Y qué les pareció?**

 **N &J: …- tornaron sus rostros a unos más serios, ambos ya tenían su opinión al respecto, pero lo más probable es que a Bogo no le agradara dicha opinión.**

 **JB: …- dio un suspiro y- escuchen, sé lo que van a decir, tampoco serían los primeros en decirlo…- guardó silencio por unos segundos- Karuzho puede ser malhumorado y frío la mayor parte del tiempo, pero es un destacado oficial de policía y el 90% de sus misiones tienen éxito.**

 **J: Con todo respeto, señor- miró a su esposo por unos instantes y luego continuó- el comandante Karuzho sin razón alguna, siente un notable desprecio por Nick y como usted supondrá, eso también me incomoda mucho a mí, no estoy seguro si esto va a funciona…**

 **N: Wow wow, espera Zanahorias, creo que me he olvidado mencionártelo, pero lo haré luego, la cosa es que, el comandante Karuzho y yo tenemos pasados cruzados y de ahí es de donde me guarda cierto rencor- miró al Jefe Bogo- y usted lo sabe ¿verdad, señor?**

 **JB: Mhmm- el búfalo solo asintió- pero ahora no es momento de hablar sobre ello; un nuevo enemigo quiere desafiar la autoridad de la ZPD, y ya sabemos lo bien armado que está. Yo entiendo que esto no es fácil, pero es necesario, ustedes 2, han demostrado estar a la altura de los mejores oficiales de la fuerza, no fuerza física, pero sí de experiencia y habilidad como equipo, no por nada los otros oficiales se refieren a ustedes como el "dúo dinámico del recinto n°1".**

 **N &J: …- ambos oficiales sonrieron al escuchar dicho apodo.**

 **JB: … como estaba diciendo, ustedes son de los mejores, ustedes son los únicos en todo el recinto con la habilidad para llegar al fondo de todo esto, pero para eso, necesitan actuar con la información avanzada y bajo el modus operandi de la Policía Secreta.**

… … …

 **Por varios minutos, hubo silencio total, Nick y Judy se miraron uno al otro, como estableciendo una especie de conversación mental; finalmente y sin haber dicho una palabra, ambos asintieron uno al otro y con una leve sonrisa, luego voltearon a ver al búfalo.**

 **J: Haaa… muy bien señor, si para seguir haciendo de Zootopia un lugar mejor debemos soportar a Karuzho, que así sea, ¿cierto Nick?**

 **N: Completamente.**

 **JB: …- con una sonrisa satisfactoria- no podría esperar menos de mis mejores oficiales- recuperó su semblante serio al instante- esta noche se continuará la investigación del caso- sacó una carpeta de archivos del cajón de su escritorio y la abrió para comenzar a explicar a detalle- el mapache que encontraron ayer tenía información importante sobre a quién nos enfrentamos, su asesinato solo prueba de lo dispuestos que están estos criminales a permanecer en las sombras, Karuzho les vendrá con nueva información esta noche, esperemos que…**

 **D: ¡Jefe!- un oficial leopardo entro en el lugar**

 **JB: Delgato ¿Qué sucede?**

 **D: Tenemos un tiroteo en Sabana Central, sujetos armados con rifles de asalto y pasamontañas, nuestros efectivos ya han apartado a los civiles pero necesitamos refuerzos con equipo de contingencia.**

 **Sin decir nada, el búfalo regreso la mirada al zorro y a la coneja, quienes asintieron enérgicamente y salieron tras el oficial Delgato.**

 **20 min después, de una camioneta blindada de la ZPD bajaron Nick, Judy y 4 policías más, armados con escopetas, rifles de asalto, chalecos de kevlar, cascos y escudos antidisturbios. Apenas bajaron, sintieron como una ráfaga de disparos impactaba contra en blindaje del vehículo, rápidamente se pusieron a cubierto tras la barrera de patrullas que cercaba el lugar.**

 **J: ¡Muy bien señores, ¿Qué tenemos?!- dijo la coneja mientras las balas repiqueteaban por encima.**

 **K: ¡¿Se puede saber que rayos hacen ustedes aquí?!- exclamó el dóberman.**

 **N: ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó, fastidiado.**

 **K: ¡Soy el Jefe del Recinto n°9 zorro ignorante!- exclamó furioso.**

 **N: (Pff, perfecto)- pensó- (este definitivamente no es mi día)**

 **J: ¡Señor, nos enviaron a darles refuerzos! ¿Qué tan seria es la situación?**

 **K: No puede ser tan seria si los envían a ustedes, ¿me pregunto qué tan serio me toma Bogo al enviarme a una diminuta coneja y a un convicto disfrazado de policía?**

 **N: ¡Cuide sus palabras yo no dejo que nadie le hable así a mi…!**

 **K: ¡Aaaah cierre la boca! ¡¿Quieren ayudarme en algo? Pues quédense aquí y den fuego de cobertura a los verdaderos policías! Teniente, prepa…!**

 **J: ¡Señor! ¡Con todo respeto, nos enviaron a controlar la situación y eso es lo que planeamos hacer!- exclamó la coneja con tenacidad- Lobato, Colmillar ¿Están listos?**

 **L: Sí, teniente- afirmó el lobo.**

 **C: Ya sabes Judy- afirmó el tigre.**

 **J: Muy bien avancen ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- dijo mientras se movilizaba con rifle en mano.**

 **N: ¡Rugiérez, Garrasco conmigo!- dijo mientras salía Detrás de Judy y le dedicaba a Karuzho una sonrisa socarrona.**

 **\- ¡Sí sargento Wilde!- dijeron un león y una pantera mientras salían detrás del zorro.**

 **-¡Ahí están!- alguien grito por detrás de la pila de camionetas donde se escondían los criminales y los disparos se reanudaron.**

 **J: ¡Escudos, fuego, fuego, fuego!- ordenó mientras se cubría tras su pequeño escudo y disparaba el rifle con la otra mano, al igual que sus otros compañeros policías de mayor tamaño.**

 **-¡vamos, vamos, matadlos a todos!-volvió a gritar otro de los criminales.**

 **C: ¡Humo va!- con su gran fuerza, el tigre lanzó una granada de humo que terminó dentro de una de las camionetas justo antes de que la densa pantalla grisácea comenzara a expandirse.**

 **N: ¡Avancen!- ordenó mientras terminaba de recargar.**

… …

 **Siguieron avanzando y disparando, los escudos anti disturbios estaban ya cubiertos de grietas y rajaduras, pero aguantaban, Rugiéres recibió un impacto menor en el hombro gracias al chaleco de kevlar y a lobato una bala le había rebotado en el casco, dejando una leve abolladura. Cuando los criminales volvieron a recargar, los 6 policías ya estaban relativamente cerca de ellos.**

 **\- ¡Concentren su fuego en la coneja, ella los está liderando!- grito un criminal a otros 2 de sus compañeros, sumando así 3 cabezas en pasamontañas que se asomaron para volver a disparar.**

 **N: ¡Aah no! ¡Eso sí que no!- tiró su escudo al piso para poder coger su arma con ambas patas.**

 **Una intensa ráfaga de balas cayó sobre los enmascarados, matando al primero casi al instante y al segundo antes de que se pusieran a cubierto nuevamente. Pero ante la falta de su escudo, Nick se puso rápidamente detrás de los demás cuando llegó el fuego de contención de los criminales.**

 **\- ¡Albin ha caído!- gritó uno de ellos.**

 **-¡Franco también!- gritó otro.**

 **-¡Maldición, retirada!- gritó el que parecía ser el líder, y todos los demás sujetos- ¡detónala!**

 **Boom, una fuerte explosión se escuchó por todo el lugar y de pronto se divisó el humo por un callejón cercano.**

 **\- ¡Rápido, por aquí!- gritó el líder.**

 **En total eran 5 sujetos, sin contar los otros 2 que Nick había abatido, escaparon por el callejón, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con un helicóptero de la policía al otro lado. Ellos dispararon, haciendo que la aeronave retrocediera ligeramente.**

 **D: ¡Vamos céntralo, céntralo!- dijo en leopardo al piloto mientras se asomaba por un lado con un rifle de caza y cundo tuvo la oportunidad…**

 **Bang, asestó un tiro directo en la cabeza de otro criminal, mientras que los otros 4 siguieron huyendo.**

 **N: ¡No se me van a escapar!- salió del callejón con la escopeta que había tenido colgada en la espalda, apuntó al más cercano y…**

 **Pum, el sujeto salió volando varios metros antes de caer con un último suspiro.**

 **N: …- accionó la retrocarga dejando escapar el cartucho humeante y siguió persiguiendo a los sujetos restantes hasta donde pudo, pues lograron escapar en un auto.**

 **D: ¡No te preocupes Wilde!- dijo Delgato desde el helicóptero- ¡reúnete con la unidad y consigue transporte! ¡Yo los seguiré!**

 **Minutos después, toda una caravana de patrullas se dirigía a las coordenadas del oficial Delgato.**

 **D: Repito, están en un viejo edificio en los muelles, cambio- dijo por la radio.**

 **J: Muy bien Delgato, vamos para allá, cambio- contestó mientras conducía, luego volteó a ver a su copiloto- por cierto Nick, gracias, normalmente te diría que fue muy imprudente y descuidado el haber dejado el escudo pero…**

 **N: No es necesario decir más Pelusita, te habría protegido con mi cuerpo de ser necesario, y lo sabes ¿Verdad?**

 **J: Ay, ¿Qué cosas dices? Jajá- se sonrojó un poco con el comentario.**

 **Llegaron al lugar indicado y desplegaron las patrullas alrededor, esta vez fueron Judy y Nick respaldados por Lobato y Rinowits. Se aproximaron al edificio y se posicionaron 2 a cada lado de la puerta.**

 **J: ¿Listos todos?- ante la pregunta de la coneja, todos los 3 asintieron- bien, ahora…**

 **\- Maldición muchachos, la policía entrará en cualquier momento- con su agudo oído, Judy escucho una voz adentro del edificio.**

 **\- Te preocupar de más, tranquilízate- dijo otra voz- apenas entren, les iré volando los sesos uno por uno- Judy se exaltó al escuchar esto, y se puso a reconsiderar que "sorpresas" les aguardaban adentro.**

… …

 **Ninguno de los cuatro oficiales de policía hizo ni dijo nada por varios instantes, querían seguir escuchando dichosa conversación, y ver si encontraban otra opción menos riesgosa de irrumpir en el edificio hasta que…**

 **\- ¡Oye tú!- alguien más gritó en el interior. Justo en ese entonces, se escucharon disparos.**

 **Los cuatro policías se pusieron tensos, listos para cualquier sorpresa, mientras, los disparos seguían retumbando al interior.**

 **\- ¡Ahí está Por la izquierda, por la izquierd… aaaah!- uno de ellos exclamó antes de soltar un alarido agonizante.**

… …

 **Al cabo de un rato, los disparos cesaron y Judy ya no lo aguantó más.**

 **J: ¡Al demonio, Rinowits vamos, vamos, vamos!**

 **El fornido rinoceronte literalmente mandó a volar la puerta de una patada para luego entrar con el resto del equipo.**

 **J: ¡Zootopia PD, todos quietos!- exclamó la coneja, encabezando el equipo.**

 **El lugar estaba lleno de humo, casquillos de bala y cadáveres; las paredes tenían pequeños salpicones de sangre y agujeros de bala, y apoyado en una barandilla, estaba un lobo blanco de gran estatura y apariencia fornida, fríos ojos celestes y el brazo derecho de un reluciente plateado metálico. Los cuatro oficiales le apuntaron con sus armas mientras este se limitaba a seguir cambiando de cartucho su arma.**

 **\- Buen día oficiales, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?**

 **N: Pon en arma en el suelo y patas a la cabeza.**

 **\- Oh, pero estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo…- dijo el lobo, sonriendo.**

 **L: Ya lo escuchaste- dijo Lobato, pero sin ese tono agresivo característico de él cuando está de misión.**

 **J: …- volteó a ver al lobo policía, que era lo que acababa de escuchar en su tono de voz, acaso era ¿miedo? No habría sabido, pero pronto notó que tenía las orejas un poco bajas.**

 **\- Mmm- el lobo blanco se movió lentamente al otro extremo de la barandilla, donde había una puerta.**

 **R: Que ni siquiera se te ocurra.**

 **\- Haaaa- enfundó su 9mm- ¿saben qué? Me gustaría charlar pero tendrá que ser esta noche, a las 9, Puerto Central de Zootopia, almacén 314, no falten, en especial ustedes 2 dijo señalando a Nick y Judy.**

 **J: ¡Dispárenle a las piernas!**

 **Los cuatro oficiales abrieron fuego, pero en vano; pese a su tamaño, el lobo se movió ágilmente hacia atrás, esquivando los disparos y saliendo por la puerta que tenía detrás. Cuando lograron seguirlo, solo se toparon con la parte de atrás del edificio y ni rastro del aquel lobo, solo un pedazo de madera con un escrito: "9 pm, ZCP, almacén 314, no tarden".**

… …

 **Al caer la noche, ambos se prepararon para que los recogiera el resto del equipo.**

 **J: ¿Listo?**

 **N: Listo- dijo mientras caminaban hacia la furgoneta.**

 **15 min después…**

 **Llegaron a las afueras del lugar indicado y Karuzho comenzó a dar las órdenes.**

 **K: Muy bien, la oficial Elys no pudo estar con nosotros esta noche, pero tenemos una tarea y la vamos a cumplir al pie de la letra, ¿oído?**

 **\- Sí señor- dijeron todos.**

 **K: Avancemos entonces.**

 **J: Señor.**

 **K: ¿Sí?**

 **J: ¿No cree que podría ser una trampa? Podríamos necesitar refuerzos.**

 **K: Ja, ¿quién le dijo que estamos solos?**

 **Judy miró a su alrededor y divisó varios otros oficiales de policía con uniforme negro.**

 **K: La PSZ posee más integrantes de lo que aparenta- dijo con notable orgullo, pero sin perder su tono serio y malhumorado.**

 **Se fueron acercando cada vez más al almacén y cuando finalmente entraron, solo lo hicieron Nick, Judy, Karuzho, Rinowits y Lobato.**

 **-Saludos- dijo el mismo lobo blanco, haciendo que todos se exaltaran y apuntaran con sus rifles- tranquilos, oficiales, no los llame aquí para iniciar un tiroteo- levanto ligara mente las patas para mostrar que no traía armas.**

 **K: Patas a la cabeza y de rodilla, entonces- dijo mostrando los dientes.**

 **\- Oh, vamos oficial.**

 **K: …- disparó una ráfaga de balas que impactaron cerca de los pies del lobo- haz lo que te dije ¡AHORA!**

 **El lobo no dijo nada más pero no se veía ni un poco asustado por la reacción del dóberman, solo se arrodilló con patas a la cabeza y una serena sonrisa.**

 **K: Lobato, McHorn, cogedlo y empaquetadlo.**

 **Minutos después, aquel lobo estaba metido y esposado en una furgoneta de la PSZ, y Judy por fin se animó a preguntarle a Lobato.**

 **J: Hey, Lobato.**

 **L: ¿Si Hopps?**

 **J: ¿Porque en ambas ocasiones que hemos estado cerca de ese lobo, te comportas tan extraño?- tenía curiosidad.**

 **L: …- el oficial, bajó la cabeza y las orejas, como si esperara que nadie lo hubiera notado, pero finalmente admitió- Soy un lobo omega, y por simple instinto, los omegas le guardamos mucho respeto a los lobos alfa…**

 **HEEEEEEEY, HOLA DE NUEVO QUERIDOS LECTORES…**

 **SÍ, LO SÉ, PROBABLEMENTE HE DECEPSIONADO A MUCHOS DE USTEDES POR NO HABER ACUALIZADO EN TANTÍSIMO TIEMPO, LO SIENTO MUCHO, ESPERO PODER COMPESARLOS CON ESTE LARGO CAPÍTULO, BUENO AL MENOS EL MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO HASTA AHORA, JEJE. PERO ENSERIO, LES PIDO PORFAVOS QUE NO PIERDA SU FÉ EN MÍ, EL PRÓXIMO CAP SERÁ RELATIVAMENTE CORTO, PERO VENDRÁ EN NADA, DE HECHO YA LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO AHORITA MISMO, EEEEEEN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO Y SIGAN ATENTOS A MIS PROXIMAS ACTUALIZACIONES, NO SE PREOCUPEN ENSERIO, ME EZFORZARÉ LO MÁS QUE PUEDA, MOMANTAI!**


	7. C VII: Retención a corto plazo

**Capítulo VII: Retención a corto plazo**

 **N:(Nick); J:(Judy); K:(Karuzho); JB:(Jefe Bogo)**

 **El trayecto de regreso a la comisaría fue relativamente corto, nadie hizo o dijo nada, solo se quedaba mirando a aquel lobo blanco, directo a los ojos, mientras este solo denotaba una mirada de total calma, aquello desesperaría al más paciente de los mamíferos. Hasta que finalmente llegaron al recinto 1°. El jefe Bogo los recibió, pese a que eran ya casi la 10 pm.**

 **K: Telonius.**

 **JB: Benito- respondió el búfalo, haciendo que Karuzho se exaltara y los demás presentes intentaran contener la risa.**

 **K: …- volteo a ver a los demás oficiales y gruño con fuerza- ¡CÁLLENSE!**

 **Quince minutos después, todo estaba preparado para e interrogatorio, McHorn se fue a la sala de archivos y Lobato se ofreció a ayudarle, aunque solo para estar lejos de aquel sujeto.**

 **K: ¡¿Se puede saber adónde van?!- exclamó el dóberman, al ver que Nick y Judy se dirigían a la entrada de la sala de interrogatorio.**

 **N: Va…**

 **K: ¡Cállate Wilde!**

 **N: …- cuantas ganas tenía de cerrarle el hocico, pero se limitó a gruñir.**

 **J: ¡Señor, nos dirigimos a interrogar al prisionero!- dijo la coneja con tono firme.**

 **K: ¿Bajo qué autoridad?**

 **B: Bajo la mía, Karuzho.**

 **K: Te recuerdo que soy yo el comandante de la Policía Secreta- dijo con indignación.**

 **JB: Sí, y yo te recuerdo que tú estás en mi comisaría y como jefe del Recinto 1°, soy el coordinador oficial de toda la Policía de Zootopia, así que si yo digo que mis 2 mejores oficiales van a interrogar a un prisionero en mi comisaría, tú cierras la boca porque te juro que a veces eres muy irritante Karuzho.**

… …

 **K: …- se hizo a un lado gruñendo como nunca.**

 **JB: Hopps, Wilde, adelante.**

 **N &J: Gracias señor- dieron media vuelta e ingresaron a la sala de interrogatorios.**

 **Cuando ambos ingresaron a la sala, el lobo se giró a verlos y dio una ligera sonrisa.**

 **\- Je, ya se habían tardado un poco ¿no lo creen?**

 **N &J: …- ambos se miraron confundidos y luego tomaron asiento al otro lado de la mesa.**

… …

 **\- ¿Van a preguntar algo o solo van a mirarme?**

 **J: ¿Quién eres? Obviamente tienes un nombre.**

 **\- Esa es una excelente pregunta ¿no lo crees?- dijo, señalando a la coneja, al no obtener respuesta dijo- Me llamo Danietri Marcus Ephyra Lupusnoff, y no, no soy de Zootopia, es más ni siquiera nací en los Estados Unidos de Animalia.**

 **N &J: …- ambos estaban perplejos ante tal respuesta, aunque ya se imaginaban algo así, el tipo tenía un acento y nombre muy extraños.**

 **N: Entonces, por tu acento debo imaginar que vienes de la Federación Mamífero-Rusa.**

 **-Mmhmmm…- afirmó el lupino.**

 **J: Y entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? a tantos miles de kilómetros de Rusia.**

 **\- Créeme, conejita, no tienes idea de cómo extraño el agradable frío del invierno en mi tierra natal, pero al igual que tú Judy Hopps, tengo un fuerte sentido del deber.**

 **El tan solo oír su nombre, sorprendió a la pareja así como a Bogo y Karuzho, quienes observaban y oían todo a través del cristal de la habitación.**

 **J: ¿C… co…como sabes mi…?**

 **\- ¿Que como sé tu nombre? Judy Lavender Hopps y Nicolas Piberius Wilde- volteó en dirección a Bogo y Karuzho a través del cristal- Telonius Jonathan Bogo y Benito Bizancio Karuzho; y los otros dos que me esposaron allá en el almacén son Alexander Fernando Lobato y Aarón Eduardo Mchorn, creo.**

 **Todos los presentes a excepción del ruso, tenían una expresión de horror, ¿cómo es que ese lobo sabía tanto de cada uno de ellos?**

 **\- Sé mucho sobre ustedes, tienen historias muy interesantes debo decir.**

 **Mientras al otro lado del cristal, los micrófonos de la sala de interrogatorios comenzaban a sufrir interferencias hasta que terminaron por silenciarse.**

 **K: ¡¿Q… Que rayos les pasa a los malditos micrófonos?!- dijo con exasperación, mientas revisaba las conexiones y presionaba los controles del tablero de audio.**

 **De vuelta a la sala de interrogatorios.**

 **J: Dinos entonces ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- dijo preocupada.**

 **\- Eso lo irán sabiendo con el paso del tiempo- se puso de pie y de un simple tirón rompió las esposas, mientras Nick y Judy se pararon también y sacaron sus pistolas- Sin embargo, tengo una propuesta para ustedes, si aceptan, les podre facilitar mucha información…**

 **Nick y Judy sintieron que la ventana de cristal tembló con fuerza y cuando voltearon a ver, había un pequeño cilindro humeante tirado en el piso y Bogo y Karuzho trataban de cubrirse los oídos y los ojos, cuando volvieron la vista hacia el lobo, de la pared atrás de éste salía una estela de chispas azules hasta que finalmente cesaron y una sección circular de la pared se derrumbó en pedazos y cuando ambos oficiales trataron de apuntar sus armas…**

 **-Yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacer eso- advirtió el lobo.**

 **N &J: …- cuando se dieron cuenta el porqué de la advertencia, a la altura del pecho, les aparecieron múltiples punteros láser y cuando el polvo se disipó, ojos verdes brillantes y luminosos, 2 pares apuntando con rifles y un tercer par de ojos con pistolas gemelas. Los la pareja soltó sus armas y levantó las patas, no deberían dejarlo escapar, pero solo un tonto no se daría cuenta de que estaban en total desventaja.**

 **\- Me gustaría seguir charlando- el lobo se aproximó a salir por la apertura- Enserio; pero de ser así tendrá que ser en otra parte y en otro tiempo- se siguió alejando- Los convocaré dentro de una semana, ustedes sabrán cuando, hasta entonces.**

 **Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, una pantalla de humo cubrió el agujero y cuando Nick y Judy trataron de seguirlo, ya se habían ido. Bogo y Karuzho aparecieron en breve pero ya era demasiado tarde…**

 **WAAAAAAA, ¿Y QUE LES PARECIÓ EH?**

 **YEP, LES DIJE QUE VENDRÍA EN NADA, Y PESE A QUE ES CORTO, NOTARÁN QUE LES RESULTARÁ MUY INTERESANTE.**

 **PORFAVOR, LES IMPLORO QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, DIGANME SI LES GUSTÓ. HASTA ENTONCES…**


	8. C VIII: Convergencia

**BUENO, POR FIN LLEGAMOS AL CAPÍTULO QUE MÁS QUERÍA QUE LEYERAN, ESTOY SEGURO QUE LES ENCANTARÁ TAMBIÉN A USTEDES. POST-DATA: SI A ALGIEN LE RESULTA CONFUSO ALGUN HECHO O PERSONAJE, LE ACONSEJO QUE LEA TODA LA HISTORIA, NO SE SALTEN CAPÍTULOS, PUES SINO SE CONFUNDIRÁN PEOR, CON MIS MEJORES DESEOS, AQUÍ LES VENGO CON EL OCTAVO CAPÍTULO DE "Una Sinfonía de Sombras y Fuego".**

 **Capítulo VIII: Convergencia**

 **N:(Nick); J:(Judy); K:(Karuzho); L:(Lobato); E:(Elys), D:(Danietri)**

 **Los días que acontecieron al incidente en la comisaría siguieron de manera muy rápida e inusual, hubo una investigación del incidente desde luego, pero la PSZ mantuvo encubierto todo hecho o prueba que pudiera poner al descubierto su propia existencia. Durante 3 días enteros, las calles se llenaron de patrullas que barrían esquina por esquina, callejón por callejón, en busca de pistas que ayudaran al llegar al fondo del asunto; más no encontraron nada más que múltiples quejas de mamíferos por los problemas con el tránsito. Hasta ese entonces, Nick y Judy le habían contado ya a Bogo y Karuzho acerca de lo dicho por el lobo, pero a nadie más. Su rutina había continuado relativamente normal en cuanto al orden de las cosas, desayuno, corrida matutina, Recinto 1° y patrullas, y por las noches luego de que el barrido diario de la ZPD terminaba, la Policía Secreta tomaba el control de las calles, ciertamente ahora que habían desplegado a casi todos sus efectivos, su trabajo en general se hizo mucho más eficiente, pero su principal objetivo no dejaba ni una sola pista, como si no existiera.**

 **K: ¿Encontraron algo?**

 **E: Nop- respondió la cheetah.**

 **K: Mmmm…- gruñó, frustrado- Sigan buscando, tiene que haber algo.**

 **N: Con todo respeto, no creo que vayamos a encontrar nada.**

 **K: No he pedido tu opinión Wilde, silencio.**

 **J: Con todo respeto señor, Nick tiene razón; Lobato y su equipo acaban de volver de las alcantarillas, ni aunque toda la PSZ se metiera a buscar encontraríamos algo allá abajo.**

 **K: ¡Ya tuve suficiente de esta conversación, vayan a seguir buscando ahora!**

 **N &J&E: Haaa…- los tres dieron un suspiro frustrado- sí señor.**

… …

 **Su búsqueda los llevó por 3ra vez al Distrito Forestal, y pese a que eran las 2:23 am del sábado, Karuzho había forzado a todos a continuar la búsqueda.**

 **J: Haaa- si a un animal mediano le molestaban el tamaño de aquella gotas de lluvia, a una coneja con más razón- Como detesto la lluvia.**

 **E: Dímelo a mí, ayer fui al salón.**

 **J: A ti la lluvia no te cae como granizo.**

 **E: Buen punto.**

 **J: Mhmmm.**

 **N: Oh vamos te quejas demasiado Zanahorias- dijo el zorro mientras sostenía alto una cantimplora.**

 **J: ¿Es enserio?**

 **N: ¿Qué?- dijo mientras cerraba el envase- Agua es agua.**

 **J: …- iba a responder pero…**

 **D: Jeje, su amigo tiene razón- dijo el lobo pero no se le veía en ninguna parte- Además esto me recuerda un tanto mi tierra natal- salió de entre los árboles y los tres oficiales le apuntaron con sus 9mm- saludos.**

 **Nick ajustó el tiro y le dio en el hombro derecho, que resonó con un fuerte sonido metálico, el ruso ni se inmutó.**

 **J: Nick.**

 **N: Nada improvisado Zanahorias, solo quería comprobar que fuera de verdad- la coneja le dio una mirada dubitativa- Haaa… acaso no notaste el sonido que hacía cada vez que movía el brazo derecho.**

 **D: Jajajaja, vaya lo notaste- tomó su brazo metálico y tras unos cuantos sonidos mecánicos la extremidad se separó del resto de su cuerpo, los oficiales se quedaron mudos- Sí, estas cosas son así, no puedes suprimir el sonido del todo, al final te termina acostumbrando- Se recolocó el brazo.**

 **J: Creí que querrías dicha reunión la próxima semana- dijo sin dejar de apuntar.**

 **D: Y así será- caminaba de lado a lado- Esta solo es una visita casual.**

 **K: Y muy oportuna yo diría- el dóberman y 5 oficiales más aparecieron por detrás del lobo- No te muevas maldito mierdecilla.**

 **D: ¿A quién le llamas mierdecilla, enano?- dijo en tono burlón.**

 **K: ¡¿Cómo osas?!- iba a dispararle pero…**

 **Un pequeño cilindro no mayor al tamaño de una lata, salió despedida de entre los árboles y quedo justo en frente de Karuzho y sus hombres.**

 **Beep beep beepbeepbeepbeep…**

 **Un destello azul y un poco de humo salieron emitidos de la granada y de pronto, el dóberman y los otros 5 animales se retorcían en el piso por el efecto de la descarga.**

 **Cuando el zorro, la coneja y la cheetah se dieron cuenta, el lobo escapaba por entre los árboles antes de que pudieran apuntarle…**

 **Pudieron perseguirle, pero tomaron la decisión de ayudar a los otros oficiales que aún se retorcían en el suelo, dándose el lujo de auxiliar a Karuzho al último.**

 **Los días siguieron pasando y el tiempo para dichosa reunión se acortaba, así fue hasta que el día llegó.**

 **5:00 am del lunes, la pareja permanecía inmóvil en su cama, ambos con los ojos abiertos y sin romper el silencio que invadía la habitación, hasta que…**

 **N: Zanahorias…**

 **J: ¿Mmhmm…?**

 **N: Ooh, ya estas despierta…**

… …

 **N: Sabes que dí…**

 **J: Nick, hemos estado en peores, todo saldrá bien- dijo atrapado su pata del zorro y sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora.**

 **N: …- correspondió la sonrisa y besó a la coneja- tienes razón, ahora vamos, tenemos un día por delante.**

… …

 **La mañana transcurrió de lo más normal. Su rutina matutina, el desayuno y luego partieron al trabajo, pero allá en la estación, la atmósfera seguía tan tensa que se podía cortar.**

 **Pese a todo, las asignaciones del día siguieron de lo más normal, aunque…**

 **\- Hopps, Wilde- llamó Bogo- quiero que se tomen el resto del día, ambos se ven muy tensos, no quiero más policías tensos en mi estación, ¿OK?- dijo guiñado un ojo al final, gesto que ambos entendieron al instante.**

 **N &J: Sí señor.**

 **Eran ya las 4:45 pm, la pareja se encontraba entrando a un bar llamado "Foxy´s Licorena", un lugar muy concurrido por la población vulpina de Zootopia, una coneja siempre era algo nuevo ahí…**

 **J: Nunca había visto tantos zorros en un solo lugar- dijo mientras caminaba por la estancia y sentía que todas las miradas de posaban en ella.**

 **N: ¿Intimidada, mi Zanahorias?- dijo con tono socarrón.**

 **J: Ja- siguió el juego- ¿Acaso es un reto?**

 **Tras unos minutos, la pareja encontró un lugar cerca a la barra…**

 **-Vaya vaya, esto sí que es inusual- dijo el empleado (QUE POR CIERTO, TAMBIÉN ERA UN ZORRO, LOL)- pero eeen fin, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes oficiales?**

 **J: ¿Cómo…?**

 **-Todos es esta ciudad saben quiénes son nena, ¿o debería decir oficiales Hopps y Wilde?- dijo respondió el vulpino con total confianza.**

 **N: Solo tráenos algo suave, mi amigo- dijo con tono no tan amistoso.**

 **-Hey serénate mi amigo, soy casado- dijo con sonrisa burlona- está bien veré que tengo para ustedes- y se retiró, dejando a la pareja con la palabra en la boca.**

 **Apenas estuvieron 20 min antes de retirarse, instantes luego se encontraban caminando por las calles de Plaza Sahara cuando…**

 **J: Nick.**

 **N: ¿Sí?**

 **J: Mira disimulada mente allá atrás.**

 **N: …- no notó nada extraño solo dos zorros que iban por su mismo lado de la acera- ¿Qué sucede?**

 **J: Esos dos nos han estado siguiendo desde el bar.**

 **N: ¿Tú crees que?**

 **J: No perdemos nada en comprobarlo- comenzó a caminar más rápido, seguida por Nick un segundo después.**

 **Ambos se desviaron para un callejón y tal como sospechaban, los otros dos zorros llegaron corriendo al lugar, pero Nick los sorprendió apuntándoles con su arma. Judy en cambio, no traía arma.**

 **N: Ni un paso más colega.**

 **-…- ambos sujetos se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de segundos hasta que…- lastima me hubiera gustado estrenas mi cuchillo- dijo uno de ellos a su compañero y después de ello, ambos sacaron armas ocultas en sus bolsillos traseros y comenzaron a disparas.**

 **Nick y Judy se pusieron a cubierto tras un bote de basura, aunque por poco ya que a Nick una bala le dio un medio impacto en el hombro y a Judy otra bala casi le arranca una oreja, fue allí cundo cayeron en cuenta de las armas de sus atacantes.**

 **N: Demonios, Judy, esas son calibre 50.**

 **J: Cálmate, que al menos tú si tienes.**

 **N: Ni lo menciones Pelusa- comenzó a responder los disparos mientras cambiaba de cobertura hacia una columna.**

 **El tiroteo apenas duró unos instantes más, cuando el sonido de algo metálico cayendo al piso le indico a Nick que era la hora de atacar, pero apenas salió de la destrozada cobertura se percató que los sujetos huían por donde vinieron.**

 **J: ¡Vamos, se escapan!- dijo la coneja mientras corría tras ellos.**

 **N: ¡Espera Judy, tú no estás armada!- la siguió.**

 **La persecución puso a favor de ambos policías cuando se encontraron con una patrulla y a dos oficiales más en servicio.**

 **-Aquí el oficial Wittman, yo y mi compañero hemos recogido a los oficiales Wilde y vamos en persecución de los responsables de un tiroteo en Plaza Sahara, solicitamos refuerzos, cambio- dijo uno de los oficiales que era un oso polar.**

 **-Recibido, van en camino- se escuchó la voz de Garraza por la radio.**

 **J: ¿Acaso tú nos…?**

 **-¿Sí teniente Wilde?- dijo el mismo oficial.**

 **J: Nada, olvídelo- aún después de todo este tiempo casada con Nick, no se acostumbraba a ser llamada con el apellido Wilde.**

 **La persecución se había mantenido ya por más de 10 min y ya eran 3 las patrullas que perseguían a ambos zorros, quienes pese a huir a pie, usaban los callejones y cruces para evadir hábilmente a la policía, hasta que por fin los acorralaron en un edificio en construcción.**

 **-¡Los tenemos!- exclamó el oficial oso polar.**

 **J: ¡Atención, cerquen el perímetro!- dijo por la radio del vehículo.**

 **Una vez posicionaron las patrullas, Nick, Judy y los demás oficiales bajaron y apuntaron con sus armas a ambos sujetos, quienes pese a la situación, no podían lucir de lo más tranquilos.**

 **J: ¡Atención, quiero que suelten las armas y…!- se oyó un motor por la parte de adentro del edificio…**

 **La parte frontal del edificio colapsó y apareció un automóvil viejo y oxidado pero con un inusual "accesorio" que dejó pálidos a los oficiales.**

 **N: ¡AH, tiene que ser una broma!- exclamo el zorro mientras se ponía a cubierto.**

 **-¡Jejeje, sayonara!- el lince montado encima de aquel vehículo comenzó a disparar con la M2 (PARA LOS QUE NO SEPAN, BUSQUEN EN INTERNET "AMETRALLADORA M2")**

 **El tiroteo se reanudó y la poca gente en los alrededores comenzó a correr despavorida.**

 **J: ¡Ustedes tres pongan a salvo a los civiles!**

 **Los oficiales se movilizaron y los demás trataban de encontrar algún modo de retornar el fuego, mientras la lluvia de balas rompía cristales y dejaba enormes abolladuras por todas partes.**

 **No pasaron ni 30 seg y las tres patrullas presentes estaban convertidas en chatarra y los oficiales apenas si podían retornar los disparos cuando…**

 **J: Nick- llamó la coneja.**

 **N: ¿Ahora qué?- vio que Judy apuntaba hacia una figura en la lejanía que sostenía un…- ¡Ah, pero que "deja vu" más absurdo!**

 **Tal y como la primera vez, un pequeño estallido, el brillo recorre la el lugar y el auto con la ametralladora se convirtió en una gigantesca bola de fuego junto con ambos zorros, cuyos restos quedaron desmembrados por la explosión, pero ahora la atención se enfocó nuevamente en aquel sujeto del lanzacohetes, quién ahora huía de la escena montado en una motocicleta.**

 **N &J: Valla día.**

 **Una vez llegaron más refuerzos, se comenzó la persecución de aquella moto y esta vez los acompañaba un helicóptero de la policía. Irónicamente la "pequeña travesía" los llevo nuevamente al Puerto Central de Zootopia.**

 **N: Eemmm… Zanahorias, ¿No crees que…?**

 **J: Ya sé Nick, pero ahora no es el momento…- dijo mientras descolgaba la radio- atención prepárense para evacuar a todo civil del área, ya hemos tenido suficientes sorpresas el día de hoy, corto.**

 **Una vez se hubieron cumplido dichas órdenes, se inició una exhaustiva búsqueda por todo el lugar.**

 **-Atención ¿encontraron algo?- se oía repetidamente por la radio.**

 **-Negativo- fue la respuesta a todas.**

 **J: Atentos, señores- dijo con seriedad a los oficiales que los acompañaban a inspeccionar otro almacén- Nick ve por ahí.**

 **N: Claro, ustedes tres, conmigo- dijo a otros 3 oficiales de los 6 que iban con ellos.**

 **5 minutos después…**

 **JB: ¿Hopps, Wilde, dónde están?**

 **J: ¿Señor? ¿Dónde está?**

 **JB: En el atracadero del puerto con Karuzho y jefes de los otros recintos de Zootopia- dijo el búfalo por la radio- ¿cuál es vuestra posición?**

 **J: Zona de almacenamiento- respondió la coneja- y Nick se dirige a la zona de embarque.**

 **JB: Pues olviden eso los necesitamos aquí inmediatamente.**

 **J: Sí señor iremos en seguida, corto- cambió al canal de radio de su compañero- Nick nos necesitan en…**

 **10 min después, ambos llegaron a los atracaderos, cuando divisaron al Jefe Bogo, Karuzho conversando con otros animales en torno a una mesa, para su sorpresa Lobato y Elys estaban también presentes. Nick y Judy se acercaron y las miradas se posaron sobre ellos casi al instante.**

 **N &J: Señores- ambos se pusieron firmes y saludaron al grupo de oficiales ahí reunidos, todos con un semblante serio.**

 **K: Hmm, hasta que llegaron- dijo el dóberman con brazos cruzados.**

 **JB: …- no dijo nada frente a tal comentario, solo miro a los demás del grupo y dijo- Señores, ellos son mis dos mejores oficiales, Judy Hopps de Wilde y Nickolas Wilde.**

 **-Saludos- dijeron todos con seriedad.**

 **K: En fin señores, volvamos al tema- dijo mientras señalaba al mapa que estaba en la mesa- las unidades ya han registrado casi todo el puerto, solo es cuestión de tiempo pasa encontrarlo.**

 **JB: Solo nos queda revisar el área de mantenimiento y las oficinas de Aduanas- señalo dichos puntos en el mapa- así que a menos que haya decidido escapar a nado, no hay forma de que…- recibió un llamado por la radio- ¿Sí?**

 **-¡Jefe Bogo, señor, lo tenemos, está acorralado en el edificio de aduanas, cambio!- anunció el oficial.**

 **K: ¡Bingo!- preparó su pistola- señores, es la hora- salió corriendo.**

 **E: ¿Qué pasa Judy? Tú y Nick, parecen preocupados, como si más de un centenar de policías no fuera suficiente para atraparlo, además, ya no tiene a donde huir.**

 **J: Lo sé Elys, solo…- miró a Nick y este le dio un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza- …es un mal presentimiento.**

 **5 minutos después, policías de todos los recintos de todos los distritos, rodeaban con armas listas a aquel lobo, entre ellos estaban Nick y Judy, a quienes el sujeto reconoció al instante…**

 **D: Oficiales Wilde, hola…- ambos zorro y coneja se quedaron mudos pues todos los presentes voltearon a verles- ¿me recuerdan? Soy yo, Danietri Lupusnoff, ¿Qué ya se olvidaron? ¿Tan rápido? He venido para esa reunión que les prometí tendríamos justo hoy- nadie dijo nada solo se mantenían apuntando al lobo- aunque veo que han traído unos cuantos amigos- Vengan acérquense tenemos mucho de qué hablar.**

 **N: Eeeh, jefecito ¿órdenes?- dijo dirigiéndose al búfalo.**

 **JB: Escucha, no sé qué quieres con mis oficiales- dijo por un altavoz- pero algo es seguro, tú quedas bajo arresto y tiraras cualquier arma al suelo o abriremos fuego.**

 **Había más de una veintena de patrullas rodeándolo y al menos 3 helicópteros policiales, no había escapatoria… ¿cierto?**

 **D: Jajajajjajajajaj…- el lobo se reía con inquietante júbilo- ¡Hay Dios mío! ¡¿Después de lo que pasó en la comisaría, creyeron enserio que podrían sorprenderme?!- siguió riendo por unos instantes hasta que se llevó una pata a la oreja a lo que parecía ser un comunicador, luego sin perder la sonrisa del rostro dijo- Ahora…**

 **El ruido de los motores de las patrullas, el de los murmullos de los oficiales, e incluso el de los helicópteros se vio opacado por el estruendoso rugido del motor de un vehículo en aproximación, se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte, los cristales comenzaron a vibrar y una gran corriente de aire seguida por una gigantesca sombra proveniente de detrás del edificio de Aduanas estremeció a los presentes…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UUUUUUUY, ¿ME PREGUNTO QUE SERÁ, LO ADIVINAN? ¿NO? BUENO ENTONCES TENDREIS QUE ESPERAR AL SIGUIENTE CAP PARA SABERLO…**

 **¿SE LA CREYERON VERDAD? JJAJAJAJAJAJA, UNA PEKEÑA BROMITA, AHORA CONTINUEMOS CON ESTE FIC…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El helicóptero era enorme e imponente, con alas a ambos lados cargando varios objetos cilíndricos y una gran ametralladora justo debajo de la cabina del piloto, un helicóptero de los que cualquier citadino vería en una de esas películas de Oriente Medio, una monstruosidad metálica a cuyo lado, los helicópteros de la Policía de Zootopia parecían pequeños pájaros.**

 **/gawker-media/image/upload/s-OHio2-Ta-/c_scale,f_auto,fl_progressive,q_80,w_**

 **Se alzó por sobre las aeronaves policiales y se escuchó el sonido de un altavoz.**

 **-Bajen las armas- pese al sonido proveniente de los motores de aquel helicóptero, la voz se escuchó claro y fuerte.**

 **K: ¡Abran fuego!- gritó el dóberman.**

 **JB: ¡Karuzho, no…!**

 **La voz del búfalo fue opacada por la repentina oleada de disparos, que repiqueteaban con furia contra la corpulenta aeronave, más cuando el fuego cesó, los resultado no eran nada más que pintura rayada y una que otra resquebrajadura en el cristal de la cabina.**

 **-¿Ya terminaron?- se oyó la voz del piloto una vez más- porque mi amigo allí abajo tiene también tiene otros asuntos que atender, así que…- la enorme ametralladora del helicóptero se movió hasta apuntar a un almacén apartado del lugar y abrió fuego…**

 **Lo siguiente que se vio fue como las balas de los enormes cartuchos expulsados por el arma desgarraron por completo aquel almacén, dejando aterrorizados a todos los presentes ante tal potencia de fuego.**

 **-… se los voy a repetir un vez más, ¡Bajen las armas ya!**

 **JB: ¡Bájenlas señores, no tenemos nada que hacer contra eso!- dijo el búfalo, y todos bajaron las armas, bueno casi todos.**

 **K: ¡Pero…!- no termino de hablar pues al ver que incluso los demás jefes de los otros recintos del ZPD habían bajado las armas, no le quedo de otra.**

 **D: Ahora que todos nos hemos calmado- el lobo se dio la vuelta para entrar al edificio atrás de él y con una pata les hizo señas a Nick y Judy para que le siguieran.**

 **5 minutos después la pareja estaba sentada en una mesa frente a frente con aquel sujeto, Danietri Lupusnoff, en aquella habitación dentro del edificio de Aduanas del Puerto Central de Zootopia, abundaba un silencio sepulcral, hasta que la pareja, harta de tanto misterio, decidió seguir indagado.**

 **J: Entonces, ¿para que querías vernos, Sr. Lupusnoff?**

 **N: Sí, ¿porque no nos explicas que rayos está pasando aquí?**

 **D: No he venido a explicar nada, sino a proponerles algo.}- dijo con voz seria.**

 **J: ¿Y qué propuesta sería tal?- preguntó la coneja, intrigada.**

 **D: …- dio un suave silbido y por la puerta de la estancia entró una hiena de ojos café y gran estatura para una hembra de su especie, aunque lo más notorio era un extraño tatuaje blanco alrededor del ojo izquierdo, se acercó a ellos y entonces Danietri le preguntó- ¿Los trajiste?**

 **-¿Acaso dudas de mí, Dani?- dicho esto, dejó una tablet enfrente de los oficiales y se fue por donde vino, riéndose ligeramente.**

 **N &J: … -No dijeron nada, solo se quedaron mirando confundidos con todo lo que acababa de pasar.**

 **D: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperan? Observen.**

 **Al activar el aparato, el video empezó con un extraño símbolo, una hoz y una katana cruzadas en "x" y atravesadas por un cuchillo en el centro y más arriba una calavera; el símbolo se mostraba de distintos colores, la hoz era roja, la katana azul, el cuchillo plateado y la clavera era negra con ojos (PARECIDA A LA CALAVERA DE LOS NAVY SEALS, PERO NEGRA LOL!)**

 **.**

 **Nick y Judy estaban intrigados al ver aquel símbolo desconocido, pero sobretodo intrigados por el extraño nombre de la organización a la que pertenecía.**

 **N &J: Black Centurions- lograron leer, se miraron confundidos uno al otro.**

 **J: ¿Centuriones Negros?- pregunto la coneja.**

 **D: También se nos conoce como los Cazadores del Averno o los Cortacuellos- agregó el lobo con una tranquilidad imperturbable.**

 **J: …- se perturbo al imaginarse el porqué de ese último.**

 **N: Espera, el segundo nombre…- no sabía porque aquello que iba a decir se le venía a la mente, pero con averiguar no perdía nada- …lo he escuchado antes en la portada de un libro que salió hace tiempo, recuerdo que había muchos adolescentes que querían comprarlo.**

 **D: Ahh, entonces ¿leíste el libro?**

 **N: No, solo lo vi en la tienda.**

 **D: Eso es bueno el relato me pareció un asco, no reflejaba la verdadera realidad de lo que aconteció en aquella misión.**

 **J: ¿Misión?- volvió a centrar su interés en el lobo- ¿Qué misión?**

 **D: Presiona el símbolo.**

 **J: …- miró a la tablet y pulsó el símbolo…**

 **De pronto aquel emblema desapareció y en su lugar aparecieron varias imágenes, la pareja miró detenidamente las fotos hasta que Nick presiono una y esta de se agrandó, mostrando un grupo de caribúes, todos con una "x" sobre el rostro.**

 **N: ¿Qué es esto?- dijo volteando la tablet para mostrársela al lobo.**

 **D: ¿Eso? Pues ellos eran la "Orden Escarlata", esos 15 caribúes lideraban la mafia más sanguinaria de Escocia en el Reino Unido, o al menos lo hacían, ya sabrán ustedes porque tienen las caras tachadas en esa foto.**

 **J: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?**

 **D: Señora Wilde…- dijo apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa- …somos los Centuriones Negros, una organización multinacional sin fronteras, con capacidad operativa extraoficial y que se dedica a cazar a animales incluso aún peores de las que hay en aquellas fotos, fuera del margen de la ley y del ojo público; y si es necesario…- hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó- …fuera del margen moral.**

 **N &J: …**

 **D: ¿Algo más?**

 **N &J: …**

 **D: Su silencio lo dice todo- se puso de pie- Eeen fin, se me hace un poco tarde así que iré al grano, la razón de todo esto es porque vengo a proponerles que se unan a nosotros.**

 **N &J: …- esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso- ¡¿Quéee?!- exclamaron al unísono.**

 **D: Ya me escu…**

 **N: ¡Ya escuchamos lo que dijiste lo que queremos saber es porque esperas que aceptemos tu propuesta! ¡Primero, vuelas un almacén con un lanzacohetes y luego un auto de la misma manera…- se puso de pie también-… y ahora amenazas a toda la ZPD con un gigantesco helicóptero de película! ¿¡Y esperas que aceptemos dejar nuestra vida en Zootopia unirnos a una loca cruzada de asesinos!?**

 **D: ¡SÍ!- estampó su brazo metálico contra la mesa- ¡Básicamente! ¡Y te informo que estos sujetos…- sacó varias fotos de la gabardina negra que vestía, en las fotos, Nick pudo reconocer a los 2 zorros que persiguieron y al lince que los atacó con la ametralladora montada hace 1 hora- …pertenecen a una organización criminal internacional que haría que el mafioso para el que trabajaste en tu vida pasada mojara su pequeño traje!- lo dijo tan agresivamente como podía hacerlo un lobo- ¡¿O es que acaso estás acostumbrado que todos los días te disparen con una ametralladora pesada?!- esta vez hizo tanta fuerza que su brazo metálico atravezó la mesa- ¡Porque yo sí!**

 **La tensión llenaba el ambiente ambos, zorro y lobo se miraban iracundos mientras se gruñían y mostraban los dientes, por otro lado; Judy, quien permanecía sentada, miraba como su esposo y aquel lobo se debatían en su duelo de miradas, mientras ella trataba de procesar todo lo revelado hasta ahora. Hasta que por fin decidió de que había sido suficiente…**

 **J: ¡Basta, los dos!- exclamó la coneja, llamando la atención de ambos depredadores- Primero que nada, cálmense, y segundo Nick tiene razón, ¿porque esperas que nos unamos a ti y tu gente?**

 **D: Hmmm- se tranquilizó y luego continuó- porque no cualquiera se convierte en un Centurión Negro, solo los mejores, y los más decididos…- mostro la actitud serena que al principio- …a cambiar y salvar el mundo; o en este caso, a la buena gente de Zootopia- esto último llamó la completa atención de ambos.**

 **J: Eeeh, ¿a que te refieres con eso último?**

 **D: Piénsenlo, el robo a la joyería, el tiroteo en los almacenes, el intento de asesinato a ambos, y sus nombres en la caja de regalo con forma de ametralladora pesada, ¿encuentran alguna relación?**

 **N &J: …- boquiabiertos.**

 **D: ¿No?- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- pues entonces…- movió su hocico en señal hacia la mesa, cuando la pareja volteó a ver, había una caja negra justo al lado del hueco que había dejado la pata de Lupusnoff- solo piénsenlo- y salió de la estancia…**

 **YYYYYY BIEN? KE LES PARECIÓ?**

 **SÍ SÍ YA SÉ KE ME TARDE MUCHISISISISISÍSIMO EN ACTUALIZAR QUERIDOS LECTORES, PERO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA VALIDO LA PENA, ESTE ES MI CAPITULO MÁS LARGO HASTA AHORA; …ESO CREO, JEJE.**

 **EEEEEN FIN PORFAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWSN DIGANME QUE OPINAN, Y DENME LIKE SI SE ANIMAN, LOL…**

 **SOLO SEPAN KE YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP, SERÁ DIFICIL PERO LO LOGRARÉ TENGANLO POR SEGURO, HASTA ENTONCES, SirDaniSkywatcher304, OUT.**


End file.
